Ma preuve par trois
by aureloooo
Summary: Carter et Abby face à leur destin (histoire complète)
1. au debut

ABBY  
  
- Vous ne vous parlez plus ?  
  
Me demanda t-elle inquiète. Je la regarda à mon tour et haussa les épaules comme pour dire que c'était une grande conclusion de la scène qui venait de se passer.  
  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Elle me demanda ça plus pour parler que par curiosité.  
  
- Tu sais, je n'aie pas envie d'en parler maintenant, peut être plus tard !  
  
- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas !  
  
Je savais qu'elle ne prendrait part ni pour moi ni pour Carter, et qu'à la minute même où elle le verrait, elle essayerait d'en savoir plus. Mais il ne dirait rien. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais.  
  
CARTER  
  
Comment je pouvais travailler dans de telles conditions ? Je me sentais mal. Je me dirigea vers la salle de repos dans l'incapacité de croire que la première personne à être au courant serait Kerry Weawer. Je rentra dans la pièce après une grande respiration. Elle était assise à la table.  
  
- ho John comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez pâle.  
  
- Justement, je dois vous parler Kerry.  
  
- Bien sure je vous en pris.  
  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire. J'ai besoin de quelques congés.  
  
- Il ne faut pas voir ça avec moi vous savez qu'il...  
  
Je la coupa.  
  
- Oui je le sais mais pas ce genre de congés. J'ai besoin de congés qui prennent effets dès aujourd'hui et dont je ne sais pas la durée pour cause... (le mot au du mal a sortir) .. Médicale.  
  
Kerry me regarda d'un air interrogatif  
  
- Médicale ?  
  
- Oui je vous aie apporté ça (je lui tendit un dossier médical, mon dossier médical) c'est marqué là dedans... mon docteur me conseil une cure et un traitement à titre préventif.  
  
Elle était en train de lire mon dossier, puis me regarda avec le même regarde que j'avais face à des patients.  
  
- Ho je vois, le docteur Kees vous a conseillé un établissement particulier ?  
  
- Il m'a conseillé Atlanta ou Seatle.. Mais je sais que ce traitement est disponible à la Pitié. Je vais prendre celui-ci, je n'aie pas très envie de voyager.  
  
- Je peux le comprendre... Il n'y a pas de problème votre demande est bien sûr accordée. Vous avez fini ?  
  
- Oui ... il y a dix minutes.  
  
- Alors vous pouvez y aller....John si vous avez un seul problème n'hésité pas à venir m'en parler.  
  
- Merci, . Kerry je voudrais que tous ça reste entre nous.  
  
Elle hocha simplement la tête et sortie de la salle. Je me dirigeas vers mon casier, et entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.  
  
SUSAN  
  
Je mis ma main sur son épaule pour qu'il me fasse face. Mas il ne le fit pas, il rangeait son casier comme si de rien était.  
  
- Doit je en conclure que tu es insupportable avec tout le monde aujourd'hui ?  
  
Il se tourna enfin et fit mine de ne pas comprendre.  
  
- Non (il secoua la tête) Je vais y aller.  
  
- Carter ! Tu veux pas aller manger quelque chose, je suis en pause.  
  
- J'ai pas très faim, et je suis très fatigué désolé.  
  
Et il partis. Pourquoi vos amis on tendance a ne pas vous parlez des problèmes qu'ils traverses. Abby rentra dans la salle de repos avec un air entre l'inquiétude et l'énervement.  
  
- T'as parlé à Carter ?  
  
- C'était presque un monologue, mais en ce moment vous faites une compétition quand il s'agit de mettre le moins de mots dans une conversation.  
  
- Mais pourquoi veux tu absolument nous parler ? Tu sais, on est assez grand pour résoudre nos problèmes tout seul.  
  
- Tu veux rattraper ton nombre de mots c'est ça ? Parce que si c'est pour être agressive c'est pas la peine !  
  
- Excuse-moi, c'est cette histoire qui me fait perdre la tête je crois !  
  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
  
- Je n'aie pas vraiment le temps, mais je pense qui faut que je le fasse. Peut être que tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose toi.  
  
- Tu finis quand ?  
  
- Dans 2 heures, toi ?  
  
- 3 heures, je passe chez toi après mon service ?  
  
- Ok, mais fais-moi plaisir d'ici la n'en parlons plus.  
  
- Pas de problème (dis-je rapidement)  
  
- bon faut que j'y aille.  
  
- d'accord  
  
Je lui tendis son café. Elle me dit merci et sorti assez rapidement de la salle.  
  
ABBY  
  
Pourquoi me repassais-je sans cesse le film d'hier soir dans ma tête ? Carter ne pouvait pas sortir un moment de ma tête ? Je sortis mon plat du micro ondes et me mit assise sur le sofa, alluma la télé. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me distraire.  
  
Mais il hantait toujours mon esprit. Comment avait-il put recommencer ? Ne pas accepter mon aide ? C'est dernier temps nous avons réussi à ressoudé notre couple des tout c'est déboires des dernière mois la mort de sa grand- mère, mes problèmes de famille, et tout le reste qui rendait notre quotidien trop complexe.  
  
Maintenant mon assiette était froide, et les minutes avaient défilés à une grande vitesse.  
  
J'entendis toquer à la porte. Je fit entrer Susan.  
  
- sa va ?  
  
- Je suis un peu fatigué mais je n'arriverais pas a dormir. Allé viens je nous ai préparé des café.  
  
On s'assis à table et je lui racontais.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
- Carter ? Ou es tu ?  
  
- Dans la chambre.  
  
Abby alla dans la chambre et vu carter allongé sur le lit.  
  
- Tu es déjà fatigué ?  
  
Il hocha le tête.  
  
- Où étais tu cette après-midi ?J'ai téléphonais mais je n'ais pas eu de réponse. J'avais besoin que tu fasses quelques courses.  
  
- j'étais allé faire un tour. C'était important ?  
  
- Tout dépend. T'as faim ?  
  
- Non pas du tout .... et toi ?  
  
- Non j'ai mangé un truc a la cafete avant de partir.  
  
- Bon alors sa va.  
  
Elle se coucha à coté de lui.  
  
- Comment était ton jour de repos ?  
  
- j'ai connu plus divertissent.  
  
- Tu sais il y a toujours possibilité de le rentre plus intéressant.  
  
- Ho je n'en doute pas.  
  
Elle commença par le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.  
  
- Mais faire l'amour provoque la faim et je ne veux pas que tu t'en prennes à moi parce que tu n'auras rien à te mettre sous la dent.  
  
- Mais tu seras le seul a pouvoir m'aider et allé faire le plein du frigo.  
  
- Tu me laisserais faire le plein du frigo après 22h ?  
  
- huhu.....  
  
Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, carter commença à enlever le tee-shirt d'Abby. Alors qu'elle remonta ses mains jusqu'a allé sous le pull de carter.  
  
- Whoua.... t'es brûlant, t'as de la fièvre ?  
  
Il secoua la tête est recula un peu elle avait fini par mettre sa main sur son front. Mais il lui enleva.  
  
- Je vais bien. Je vais prendre une douche.  
  
Il enleva son pull et le jeta sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
  
- Ok prend le comme ça.  
  
Dit elle d'une voit à peine audible.  
  
Quelques temps plus tard il sortis de la salle de bain, il avait toujours le même jeans. Abby n'avait entendu l'eau couler que quelques minutes. Elle commença à douter de la douche à carter.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu as ?  
  
Demanda t-elle gentiment.  
  
- Rien. Absolument rien.  
  
- Carter ....  
  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!  
  
- Alors tu agis tout comme.  
  
- j'ai eu une journée pénible je ne veux pas de dispute.  
  
- Je veux qu'on en parle !  
  
- De quoi ?  
  
- Est ce que tu en reprends ?  
  
- Quoi ?!!!  
  
- fais pas l'innocent tu te conduis bizarrement, tu dors mal, tu as des marque sur les bras... et maintenant tu as de la fièvre tu te sens pas bien tu vas dans la salle de bain et tu en ressort beaucoup mieux !  
  
Il ne disait rien il ne pouvais rien dire. Ne sens sentais même pas capable.  
  
Tu te shoot à quoi cette fois ci ? Pourquoi le fais tu ?  
  
Il plissa les sourcils , elle croyait q'a ce moment qu'il allait dire quelque chose, lui répondre mais il secoua la tête, retourna dans la chambre pris son pull ses clé et partis de l'appartement.  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
ABBY  
  
Susan repris une autre gorgée de son café avant de dire.  
  
- Il avait des marques ?  
  
- Oui quelques une, il les dissimulait sous des pulls.  
  
- Je ne sais pas quoi penser, pourquoi aurait il recommençait !  
  
- Il faudrait essayer de lui en parler, moi c'est plus la peine il ne m'écoute plus !  
  
- j'ai remarqué avant de partir de l'hôpital que Weawer a enlever son nom du planning pour cette semaine. Peut être qu'il lui a demandé une semaine.  
  
- Et elle lui aurait accordé si simplement ?  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas en sous effectif en ce moment, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il a pu l'obtenir.  
  
- Il chef des internes. Mais il me fuit je le sais. Il faudra qu'il revienne il a oublier son portable, et ses affaires chez moi.  
  
- Il a les clés de chez toi non ? Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra quand tu seras là.  
  
- Oui c'est possible.  
  
Je suis pendant 3 jours en conférences je ne fini pas très tard j'irai le voir. Tu veux ?  
  
- Je veux être fixé  
  
- je le ferai alors.  
  
- Merci susan.  
  
- J'vais te laisser t'as l'air a coté de tes pompes, vas au lit n'y pense plus dit toi que tu as sûrement tord.  
  
- Et ça serait quoi d'autre ?  
  
- Tu sais avec tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernier temps, il peut vouloir s'isoler,.  
  
- une dépression ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus. Et les marques?  
  
- Peut être qu'elles non rien a voir. Allé repose toi on se verra bientôt.  
  
J'étais seule maintenant je voulais lui téléphonai mais je ne serai de toute façon pas quoi lui dire. 


	2. entrevoir

CARTER  
  
Presque 1h du matin je ne pouvais pas dormir, je me sens fiévreux, je dois avoir un bon 39° c, ma tête tournait. J'avala mes cachets et me remis au lit. La nuit allait être longue. Et que j'étais pas au bout de mes peines. Mais je m'endormis  
  
ABBY  
  
Carter était à coté de moi, je le sentais. Je voulus mettre mes bras autour de lui... mais son corps était froid, j'ouvris les yeux et vu carter bleu les yeux injecté de sang, sans vie. C'était une pure vision d'horreur. Je me sentis mal, mon repas se retourna dans mon ventre. Je me réveilla, j'avais toujours cette vision mais je savais à présent que c'était q'un rêve. Je me précipita au toilettes pour vomir. Je me mit à la fenêtre pour prendre l'air. Je regarda mon réveil il était tout juste 5:30 je ne me croyais pas capable de me recoucher.  
  
SUSAN  
  
J'allai être en retard au cette conférence j'avais loupé le réveil, et m'était retrouvais dans les embouteillage. Et maintenant je ne savais même pas a quelle étage se trouvé la conférence.  
  
Je croisa un docteur et lui demanda.  
  
- Excusez moi, c'est cette étage la conférence sur la médecine d'urgences ?  
  
- Non en faite c'est dans la salle de conférence a l'étage neurologie, l'étage 6.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Je me précipita dans l'ascenseur. Il s'ouvrit sur l'étage 6 et je tomba face à face avec carter en train de discuter avec un autre médecin.  
  
- ... Atlanta, est....  
  
- Carter n'avait pas fini sa phrase me regarda il avait une sale mine mais il me souria en essayant de cacher son angoisse.  
  
- Ho Susan... tu vas à la conférence sur les urgences c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui et toi ?  
  
- Heu non en faite je suis venu parler avec le docteur Kees.  
  
Je regarda le médecin, il me semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom mais je ne savais plus dans quel contexte. Je lui serra la main pendant que carter faisait les présentation.  
  
- Il faut que je te laisse tu veux qu'on se voit pour déjeuner ?  
  
Il regarda un instant le sol et dit :  
  
- oui bien sûre.  
  
Il entra dans l'ascenseur et disparu.  
  
CARTER  
  
C'est pas possible ! Il allait falloir que j'invente une histoire... mais ça n'allai pas être si dure, il était médecin il discutait avec un autre médecin.  
  
- ça va allé John ?  
  
- Oui je suis un peu fatigué c'est tout.  
  
- Le traitement n'ais pas de tout repos, si vous ne vous sentez pas d'attaque je vous conseille encore quelques jours.  
  
- Non ça va allé.  
  
- Bon je vais te laisser aux mains de mon équipe. Ils vont te faire des testes pour évaluer le stade. Ok ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
ABBY  
  
Bon je travail, je dois restait concentré y a pas grand nombre je me préoccupais des stocks, pour ne plus entendre personne me dire que j'ai une sale tête.  
  
J'étais clairement en manque de sommeil et j'avais énormément faim.  
  
- vous avez oublier d'inscrire la dose de démérole prèscpirte au patient sur le dossier Abby.  
  
- Ho excusez moi. dit j'en prenant le dossier des mains de kerry.  
  
- Ce n'est pas grave Abby, essayé de resté concentré c'est tout.  
  
Elle pris un médicament et me mit la main sur l'épaule et me dit :  
  
- ça se comprend.  
  
S'ayez j'étais fixé carter lui avais dit quelque chose.  
  
- Vous trouvez ça normal vous ?  
  
J'avais fait exprès se mettre ni queue ni tête à ma phrase pour qu'elle croit j'étais au courant.  
  
- Oui il m'arrive aussi de passer de mauvaises nuits vous savez.  
  
Et voila mon espoir envolé. Elle ne me dirait rien à par la même chose que les autres. 


	3. discution sans but

SUSAN  
  
J'attendais devant la salle de réunion depuis un bout de temps et pas de signes de carter. On ne s'était pas vraiment donné RDV à un endroit précis. Je pris mon sac quand je le vis arriver.  
  
CARTER  
  
Bon il venait tout juste de me laisser partir et je savais que Susan devait m'attendre. Je la vis lui fit signe de s'approcher.  
  
- je suis désolé du retard.  
  
- c'est pas grave je n'attends pas depuis si longtemps.  
  
Je savais qu'elle mentait mais dans qu'elle bute je ne le savais pas encore.  
  
SUSAN  
  
On s'assit sur une banquette libre. C'était le premier resto qu'on avait trouvé. Et j'avais très faim, voir des cas d'urgences ne m'avais en aucun cas coupé l'appétit.  
  
- Alors que faisais tu à la Pitier ?  
  
- Un suivi de patient  
  
- Alors que tu ne travailles même pas au County Tu travailles à la Pitier! Tu cherche du travail ?  
  
- Non, qu'es ce que je chercherai comme boulot au service neuro ?  
  
- c'est vrai. Pourquoi Weawer t'ont enlever tes gardes ?  
  
- Parce que je lui ai demandé.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas me dire pourquoi ?  
  
Il secoua la tête, au moins c'était clair.  
  
- On commande ?  
  
Au cour du déjeuné on ne parla ni de la Pitier ni d'Abby. Je remarqua son manque d'appétit, et son impatience, il regardait sa montre toutes les 10 minutes.  
  
- Quand reprend la conférence ?  
  
- Vers 2 heures.  
  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
  
- Tu as encore quelque chose a faire à la Piter ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
Il ne me donna pas plus d'information  
  
ABBY  
  
Bientôt 16 h.. je vais bientôt pouvoir partir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir tellement quitter l'hôpital. Je finissais par faire le pansement de madame Frogs. Elle me regarda et dit :  
  
- vous voulez rentrez et profiter de votre famille n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Je vie seule mais cela ne m'empêche pas de vouloir rentrer  
  
La vieille femme me regarda de plus triste pour dire.  
  
- Ho cela est vraiment triste aussi jolie femme que vous toute seule ...  
  
Je finis son pansement et lui fit un sourit avant de quitter la pièce. Je ne savais pas si elle avait remonté ou abaissé mon moral.  
  
CARTER  
  
Je m'appela un taxi, mes examens ne me permettaient pas de rentrer autrement. Je rentra dans le taxi et hésita un peu sur l'adresse. J'étais devant sa porte ne sachant pas si je devais utiliser mes clés ou frapper. Je frappa, mais personne ne venu me répondre. Je savais pas si cela me faisait plaisir de pas me retrouver face à face avec elle surtout que je devais pas avoir une plus belle tête que celle que j'avais la dernière fois. J'ouvris la porte.  
  
- Abby ?  
  
Aucune réponses, je me dirigea vers la chambre là où j'avais lasser affaires, mes bouquins médicaux, mon portable et d'autres choses sans grandes importances.  
  
Mais dans la chambre, mon souffle coupa, elle était endormis dans le lit paisiblement. Il me semblait déjà une éternité depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Je prit mon portable sur la commode juste a coté de sa tête.  
  
Je n'allais pas la réveiller. Je pris tout ce qui était à moi et le mit dans mon grand sac de sport qui se trouvé toujours a coté de l'armoire, je m'en étais servi pour ramener quelque affaires... et chaque semaine toujours plus... Je ne pense pas qu'un jour je veuille lui dire. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour la protéger ou pour me venger du faite qu'elle croyait que je me droguais et que je lui laissai croire ça et même le dire aux autres si ça lui faisait plaisir, Weawer savait la vérité, pour moi c'était déjà ça.  
  
Et plus j'y réfléchissais plus je me disais qu'elle avait eu peur que je l'avais lu dans ses yeux. Que les symptômes ressemblais en tous points a ce d'un état de manque. Mais cela me faisais mal qu'elle croit de suite ça, qu'elle saute à la conclusion.  
  
Je la regarda une dernière fois avant de partir de la chambre. Posa les clés sur la table et mit un mots.  
  
« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, j'ai prit des affaires et je te laisse tes clés.  
  
John »  
  
Et repartis sans refaire un bruit.  
  
ABBY  
  
Je me leva complètement naze, j'avais dormi 6h, j'avais de nouveau faim. Je crois qu'il était temps de ne plus me voiler la face. J'alla me rincer le visage dans la salle de bain puis me dirigea vers le calendrier de la cuisine. Bien évidement mes soupçons étaient justes... j'avais presque 3 semaines de retard. Je me retourna et vu le mot. 


	4. chaune son RDV

1 SEMAINE PLUS TARD  
  
SUSAN  
  
Une semaine de formation m'a redonné une folle envie de travailler pour justement évité ce genre de chose. J'étais dans la salle de repos me prépara pour ma journée. Toute la matinée je n'avais q'entre aperçue Abby. Elle semblait s'occuper que des patients de deb. Dans tous les cas je la voyais travailler comme une forcenée. Il était à peu près 1 h de l'après midi. Je pris ma pause.  
  
Elle était allongée sur me canapé de la salle de repos. Elle dormait. Je prit mon café et fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle n'allait pas mieux. Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Salut  
  
- salut  
  
dit elle d'une voix endormie  
  
- sa va ?  
  
- Ouais et toi ?  
  
- Sa va sa va.  
  
- Tu viens de commencer ?  
  
- Non j'ai commençais ce matin a 9h, je t'ai croisé dans le couloir plusieurs fois mais tu n'as pas remarqué a priori.  
  
- Je suis un peu fatigué  
  
- tu dors toujours aussi mal ?  
  
- Oui c'est plus ou moins ça. Je suis plus fatigué je dirais plutôt. ... tu l'as vu ?  
  
- Qui ? ( Je fit enfin le rapprochement ) carter ? Oui je l'ais vu y a une semaine.  
  
- Tu es allé chez lui ?  
  
- Non en faite je l'ai croisé à la Pitié et toi tu l'as vu ?  
  
- Non mais il est venu chez moi.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas la ?  
  
- Si mais je dormais. Il a repris ses affaires et ma rendu mes clés.  
  
- Il ne me répond pas quand je lui téléphone.  
  
- Que faisait il a la Pitié ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas c'était confus, tu s'es ce qui te faudrait ?  
  
- Non , une aspirine peut être ?  
  
- Un RDV !  
  
- Quoi ? Je te suis plus là !  
  
- J'ai rencontré un neurologue la semaine dernière pendant ma formation. Je n'ai pas très en vie d'avoir un rdv face à face avec lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai fait certaine boulette dernièrement... bon en clair il m'a proposé un double rdv, il ramène un collègue je ramène une amie.  
  
- Bien sûre Susan je suis entrain d'essayer de me remettre d'un rupture difficile et toi tu me propose un rencard !  
  
- Ho mais l'autre ne cherche personne il veut seulement qu'on sorte à 4.  
  
- désolé Susan je n'ai pas très envie.  
  
- c'est normal. Je vais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais seulement voir si ça te branché.  
  
- En plus ma mère compte venir me rendre visite dans les quelques jours a venir, sa va pas être de tout repos.  
  
- Je veux bien te croire. Tu as fini ?  
  
- Oui sa va faire un bout de temps.  
  
Elle se leva est se changea ferma son casier.  
  
- A demain Susan.  
  
- Oui a demain repose toi.  
  
- Bye.  
  
Elle me paraissait désespéré pourtant son couple avec Carter les derniers temps beaucoup battu des ailes, la rupture fut proche en tout cas il y avait eu un break. Mais là c'était différents elle se souciait beaucoup plus du sort de carter, et ne pouvais s'arrêter de s'inquiéter.  
  
ABBY  
  
j'avais RDV avec ma gynécologue seulement pour voir, j'avais fait un teste qui c'était avéré positif, maintenant il me fallait voir sa de mes propre yeux !  
  
- Abby Lockhart ?  
  
Mon nom résonna dans la salle d'attente. Je me leva et mes dirigea vers la secrétaire a l'admission. Elle me dit que je pouvais rentrer. Avec chance ce n'était pas Jannette Koburn qui faisait les rendez vous aujourd'hui je me ferai donc suivre par ce docteur en fasse de moi. Elle me semblais jeune mais un peu trop jeune mais je n'y voyais aucun inconvénients.  
  
-Bonjour Abby, je me présente je sus le docteur Helen Mitchell, vous pouvais m'appelez Helen, je vais suivre tout le déroulement médicale quoique soit votre décision.  
  
- Bonjour  
  
elle me semblais pas mal.  
  
- On vas vous faire votre première échographie, sa consiste...  
  
je la coupa pour dire  
  
- j'était infirmière dans ce service,.... je sais en quoi sa consiste Helen.  
  
Elle me fit l'écho et je vit pour la première fois mon destin en face.  
  
CARTER  
  
Beaucoup de médicaments qui me rendaient complètement groggy.... des soir voir même des journée je me demandai si j'arriverai a tenir pour le jour suivant, ou même seulement essayé de me lever.  
  
Il n'était que 9 h du soir mais il fallait que je pense à me coucher, demain le traitement recommencé.  
  
SUSAN  
  
je me préparai pour le soir. J'avais rendez vous avec le docteur de la Pitier, n'avait pas réussi à trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, mais il m'avait dit que cela n'était pas grave. La journée passa très vite peu de conversation avec Abby toujours pas de signe de Carter, une Kerry toujours sur les nerf, expliquant le manque d'organisation et ayant nommée deb chef résidente intérimaire. Maintenant on savait que carter ne serai plus la pour un bout de temps. J'avais essayé de lui parlé lorsqu'on se rencontra en salle 1.  
  
- Kerry je peux vous posez une question ?  
  
- Carter vous a parlez hein ?  
  
- Oui. Mais il m'a demandé de ne pas divulguer sa raison d'absence.  
  
- Je voulais seulement savoir s'il savait au moins lui pourquoi il était partis. Il paraissait un peu perdu la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, je voulais juste savoir si c'était une décision réfléchie.  
  
- Oui ça l'ai mais si vous voulez en parler il faudra le voir lui Susan.  
  
- Oui je le sais bien.  
  
La conversation fini par un autre sujet. Mais tout ça m'inquiété. Kerry prenais très bien l'histoire du départ de carter, ce qui me semblais bizarre mais je ne voulais pas du tout en parlé à Abby.  
  
ABBY  
  
Bon en faire abstraction pendant mais journée de travail j'avais trouvé ça pas mal. Mais j'avais vite remarqué que c'était pas possible. Ma mère devait venir ce soir, je n'avais rien prévu ne savais même pas si j'allai lui annoncer.  
  
Déjà je devrai expliqué ma rupture sans rentré dans les détails sans m'énerver ou même pleurer. Je suis une femme enceinte il m'arrive souvent que mes émotion deviennent une peut trop présentes.  
  
Vous savez ce que c'est de ne pas faire attention aux autres ?  
  
Au lieu de faire abstraction de mes problèmes si on peu appelé ça comme ça je fais abstraction des gens autour de moi. Le plus étrange c'est que Weaver ne m'en voulais pas. 


	5. demasqué

SUSAN  
  
Nous étions dans un bar pas mal, un peu enfumé, mais l' ambiance était bonne. Nous sympathisions en attendant son collègue. Et quand il arriva je reconnue toutde suite le docteur qui avait parlé avec Carter la dernière fois.  
  
"- Susan je te présente Donald Kees, un autre neurologue."  
  
"- Oui, il me semble vous avoir vu la dernière fois."  
  
"- Oui nous nous sommes croisés. Vous êtes une amie du docteur John Carter, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"- Oui, une proche amie ("allez Susan, joue carte sur table, tente le coup") il n'a pas l'air d'aller fort en ce moment."  
  
"- Non mais c'est normal."  
  
On retourna à une conversation normal avec Pierce, mon rendrez vous de la soirée, on parlait travail patient et à un moment Pierce nous laissa seul. Ne sachant pas de quoi parler, Donald remit le sujet de Carter sur le tapie.  
  
"- Nous, nous sommes rencontré à Northwestern John et moi lors d'un stage. Et vous ?"  
  
"- On se connaît depuis son premier jour en tant qu'étudiant en médecine."  
  
"- Oh, de bon amis alors! Vous l'avez vu quand pour la dernière fois? Il m'a dit qu'il a cessé de travailler."  
  
Je me suis dit que s'il était au courant de cela, Carter avait du lui donner ses raisons aussi, d'autant que Kerry trouve cela normal. J'essayais donc de la pousser.  
  
"- C 'est normal, il a bien raison de faire ça."  
  
"- Oui je lui ai d'ailleurs conseillé moi-même."  
  
"- Vous lui avez conseillé une durée aussi ?"  
  
"- Non mais je pense que quand il se sentira mieux, il le verra par lui-même. N'empêche que pour l'instant le traitement ne lui permet pas. Vous l'avez constaté Susan?"  
  
"- Oui, le traitement ne lui permet en aucun cas de tenir son rôle au sein d'un hôpital."  
  
"- Il n'y a que le repos qui pourra l'aider pour l'instant."  
  
"- C'est dure d'être le docteur de l'un de ses amis n'est ce pas ?"  
  
J'avais tenté le coup encore une fois, il me fallait une réponse claire. Est-ce que Carter avaient des problèmes neuro ??  
  
"- Oui très. Mais je suis heureux qu'il ai pensé à moi. Et qu'il me laisse le plein pouvoir thérapeutique."  
  
"- Oui, c'est plus soulagent pour lui je pense."  
  
"- Sinon vous êtes docteur aux urgences depuis longtemps ?"  
  
Je lui répondit, sachant que le sujet Carter serait évincé pour toujours de la conversation.  
  
Nous finîmes notre soirée à 3 qui ne fut pas du tout un fiasco par rapport à ce que j'attendais. Nous, nous sommes très bien entendu. Nous avions même l'idée de recommencer mais cette fois ci avec une amie à moi pour que les conversations soient plus variées.  
  
Je ne voyais pas qui. Deb était prise, toutes ou presque toutes les infirmières du service aussi, sauf Abby mais devant le docteur de son ex petit ami, j'était plus trop sûre que ça soit une grande idée.  
  
Peut être Randi! Je verrai ça de toute façon j'avais autre chose à voir aujourd'hui Ou dans les jours à suivre.  
  
CARTER  
  
Je devais m'arranger pour trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider, je n'en voulais pas mais je voyais bien que parfois, c'était nécessaire. Ma tête tournait, il m'arrivait de ne plus savoir où j'étais. J'avais téléphoné à plusieurs agences chargées de ce genre de service, elles m'avaient toutes donné les informations souhaitées sans que je puisse me décider.  
  
La lumière du jour était filtrée à travers mes stores je ne pouvais pas déceler quelle heure il était, je regarda ma montre sur ma table de chevet, il était déjà midi.  
  
J'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je pria pour que se ne soit pas Abby. Je me leva avec la joie de constater aucun malaise.  
  
"- Carter je suis certaine que t'es là. Ouvre !"  
  
Susan ???? que faisait elle ici ? Que me voulait elle ?  
  
"- Susan ?"  
  
"- Oui, ouvres !"  
  
Je n'avais plus d'autres choix, puis je me sentais assez bien pour jouer la comédie.  
  
"- Salut."  
  
"- Salut je peux entrer ?"  
  
"- Euh, oui viens."  
  
Mon salon était clean, aucun indice de ce qui se passait.  
  
"- Alors sa va ?"  
  
"- Oui, oui et toi ?"  
  
"- Je suis consternée... on se connaît depuis si longtemps... pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit?"  
  
"- Pardon ?"  
  
"- Tu disparais du jour au lendemain... mais c'était bien joué, ça faisait comme si tu prenais du recule face à Abby."  
  
"- Je n'ai pas disparu vu que je suis là on s'est vu il y a 2 semaines..."  
  
"- Tu as quoi exactement ?"  
  
"- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !"  
  
"- Carter, assis-toi s'il te plait, je veux que l'on discute un peu."  
  
"- Tu ne veux pas me laisser m'habiller? Prendre une douche et qu'on sorte un peu ?  
  
"- Je te laisse faire ça."  
  
J'allais directement à la salle de bain pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle était au courant mais ne m'accusait pas de m'être drogué. Je pris ma douche m'habilla, et me décida. Je rentra de nouveau dans le salon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup bougé.  
  
merci Audrey ( 


	6. réalité

SUSAN  
  
Il était face à moi. Il prit une grande respiration. Malgré sa douche, il avait toujours l'air fatigué. Mais il était anxieux je le voyais très bien.  
  
"- On y va ?"  
  
"- Bien sûr."  
  
Il prit ses clés et on était parti. On se rendit dans un petit restaurant, il mangea normalement. On parla de tout cette fois ci. A coeur ouvert.  
  
"- Tu comptes me le dire?"  
  
Il hocha la tête et commença à tout m'expliquer. Sa maladie, son traitement,... c'était bizarre je m' attendais à cette réponse mais quand il le dit avec sa voix complètement craquée. Mon cour se serra.  
  
"- Carter si tu veux de l'aide je suis là."  
  
"- Ne lui dit rien. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Ne dit rien."  
  
"- Elle s'inquiète énormément."  
  
"- Je lui en parlerais, quand je l'aurais décidé."  
  
"- Ce n'est pas juste pour elle."  
  
"- je..."  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, regarda son assiette et dit:  
  
"- Je vais rentrer maintenant."  
  
Je savais que rien ne pourrai le faire renoncer.  
  
"- Je repasserais prochainement sui tu veux bien."  
  
"- Ma porte est ouverte quand je suis à la maison. Je te donne le code de ma porte d'entrée."  
  
Il n'avait pas du tout refusé mon aide ça me faisais plaisir Il déchira un bout de la nappe en papier et écrit le code.  
  
J'était au courant maintenant j'avais plein de sentiments qui se bousculaient en moi. Abby m'avait demandé de découvrir la vérité et maintenant que je la connaissait, je ne lui dirait pas pour ne pas trahir Carter. Pourquoi je ne ferais pas le contraire ?  
  
La matinée était fatigante: beaucoup de traumas, mais le début d'après-midi était extrêmement calme j'étais à l'accueil profitant de ce moment pour regarder tous les résultats de mes patients. Je comptais également aller aux archives pour trouver des cas similaires à celui de Carter. Je n'avais pas vu ce cas clinique moi-même je savais juste qu'il avait des points communs avec Parkinson mais que le traitement différait et que les symptômes étaient aussi différents. Frank se mit à siffler un air désagréable, je me rendis dans la salle de repos où Gallant discutait avec Chen au sujet d'un patient. Je m'assis et commença à étudier mes dossiers.  
  
ABBY  
  
Ma mère avait finalement décommandé sa visite. Cela n'était pas grave je ne crois pas avoir vraiment envie de lui faire face. Je m'était réveillée à cause de nausées, et ne supportais même plus de voir quelque chose à manger. Mais en arrivant à nouveau dans ma cuisine je fus tiraillée par la faim et ouvris le frigo.  
  
2 mois plus tard  
  
ABBY  
  
Cela faisait 3 mois que j'était enceinte, un tout petit ventre se formait sous mes pull. Je ne voulais pas le cacher mais je ne voulais pas non plus que cela devienne le plus grand sujet de discutions des semaines à venir. J'allais déjà en informer Weaver. On verrait le reste d'ici là.  
  
SUSAN  
  
Je commençais mon travail à 18 h, tout irait peut être mieux. Carter était dans son lit, une fièvre le faisait souffrir, et l'empêchait de dormir. Je prépara une poche de glaçons et revins dans la chambre où j'aperçue qu'il dormait.  
  
La fièvre était toujours présente mais j'était persuadée que ça allait s'arranger.  
  
J'étais désespérée, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.  
  
Carter allait de mal en pire: il dormait peu, mangeait encore moins qu'avant. Il avait des spasmes musculaires très violents, des fois je me sentais craquer et m'empêcher de l'emmener aux urgences. De fortes fièvres accompagnaient le tout. Il y avait des jours où je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir dans un tel état Heureusement que tous les jours n'étaient pas comme ça: il y avait des jours où tout allait mieux, il mangeait, parlait, sortait même.  
  
Je le regarda vérifier sa température. Elle avait considérablement baissée. Je m'assis sur le sofa et essaya de me reposer un peu. 


	7. plus de mensoges

ABBY  
  
"- Ca va ?"  
  
C'était Luka. Lui et moi soignions un homme qui s'était coupé la main en tombant de son toit et qui avait perdu conscience à la vue de son sang.  
  
"- Oui, pourquoi ?"  
  
"- Tu as l'air pensive."  
  
"- Je peux être pensive et aller bien."  
  
"- C'est exact.... C'est le cas ?"  
  
"- Je vais très bien Luka."  
  
"- Tu penses encore à Carter n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"- Ca m'arrive."  
  
"- Tu lui en veux ?"  
  
"- On a pas eu la meilleure rupture et puis il ne donne plus de signes de vie. Mais je ne l'attend plus."  
  
C'est ça oui ! J'essayais de me persuader. Je suis enceinte de ce mec mais je ne veux plus le revoir.  
  
"- Je crois qu'il ne te mérite pas de tout façon. Il n'avait pas à agir comme ça."  
  
Je savais qu'il voulais juste me protéger.  
  
"- Il n'a pas agit normalement. mais c'est du passé maintenant. Merci de te soucier de moi."  
  
"- c'est normal, on est ami non ?"  
  
Je hochai la tête et lui fit un sourire.  
  
"- J'ai fini ! A demain Luka."  
  
J'entrai dans la salle de repos, Susan était en train de se préparer pour sa garde.  
  
"- Fini ?"  
  
"- oui j'ai RDV. Chuny couvre le reste de ma garde."  
  
"- Un RDV ?"  
  
SUSAN  
  
J'était étonnée, même plus que ça.  
  
"- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai un RDV au 7ème étage."  
  
Elle me montra le plafond pour m'indiquer le 7ème étage de ce bâtiment. OB/GYN  
  
"-Consultation gynécologique ?"  
  
"- Non en fait, c'est plutôt une consultation en obstétrique."  
  
J'étais estomaquée, je n'arrivais même plus à respirer.  
  
"- Tu es enceinte ?"  
  
"- Oui."  
  
Elle était extrêmement calme.  
  
"- De combien ?"  
  
"- 3 mois."  
  
"- Whoua, ça fait longtemps que tu le sais ?"  
  
"- plus ou moins 2 mois"  
  
"- Et tu me la cachais! Tu es heureuse ?  
  
"- Oui je le suis, tu sais je ne voulais pas le cacher mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment gérer ça moi-même."  
  
"- Il est de carter ?"  
  
"- Oui."  
  
Me dit- elle en faisant rouler ses yeux.  
  
"- C'était une question stupide... C'est incroyable."  
  
"- Oui je crois que je ne m'en rend pas compte moi-même. Je n'en prend conscience que lors des nausées matinales."  
  
"- tu t'y feras. Et tout vas bien ?"  
  
"- Je verrai une fois la haut. Il faut que j'y aille d'ailleurs. Bye."  
  
Elle prit sa veste, son sac et quitta les urgences pour le service obstétrique. Je me pris un café, songea à tout ça. Elle ne m'avait pas dit de ne rien dire à Carter, mais j'espérais qu'elle le fasse elle-même. De même que Carter se devait de lui annoncer son état de santé. Mais le problème c'est que je ne croyais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne le fasse.  
  
CARTER  
  
Je me levais, me sentais un peu mieux. J'avais toujours quelques spasmes. J'allais les calmer grâce à un joli cocktail de médicaments. J'étais assis sur mon canapé, tout me semblait bien mieux maintenant. Je n'étais pas dupe ; ces crises me bousillaient mon système nerveux.  
  
ABBY  
  
Couchée sur ce lit me paraissait toujours étrange.  
  
"- bonjour"  
  
"- bonjour Helen."  
  
"- comment allez vous ? beaucoup de nausées ?"  
  
"- non ça va, ça s'est calmé."  
  
"- pas de problème hormonaux ?"  
  
"- non pas encore"  
  
"- allons-y pour une échographie."  
  
Elle souleva mon sweat-shirt et enduit mon ventre de gel.  
  
"- Vous commencez à avoir un petit ventre."  
  
"- oui, j'ai remarqué."  
  
"- nous y voilà."  
  
Elle me montra mon bébé. Il avait l'air parfait. Je fermai mes yeux et écoutai son coeur.  
  
"- tout semble parfait Abby. Je vous donne un RDV et vous pourrez découvrir le sexe de votre enfant si vous le désirez."  
  
SUSAN  
  
Je téléphonai à Carter pour voir si tout allait bien. Il me certifia que c'était le cas, et que s'il y avait un seul problème il me téléphonerait. Je me faisais du sang d'encre pour lui. Et ne supportais pas l'idée qu'il vivait sa maladie seul.  
  
Abby était revenue.  
  
"- Alors ?  
  
"- alors.. Bonne soirée Susan."  
  
Je lui fit un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'elle franchit la porte des admissions.  
  
Elle semblait très bien prendre sa grossesse. Et je ne pouvais cesser de penser à carter et à sa réaction. Mais je réalisai très vite que je ne savais pas du tout comment il pourrait réagir. 


	8. 1er rencontre à 3

1 mois plus tard.  
  
ABBY  
  
On se sent beaucoup mieux quand on ne peut plus cacher sa grossesse. Kerry m'avait dit qu'elle ferrait tout pour réussir à arranger mon planning. Et personne ne me posait trop de question, en tout cas, aucune question gênante à propos de Carter.  
  
Chuny et moi étions en train de faire une liste des médicaments nécessaires à notre pharmacie.  
  
"- nous n'avons plus de sérum phy, je l'ajoute sur la liste ? Abby ?"  
  
"- Oh. oui."  
  
'- je ne suis pas certaine que tu connaisses la question que je viens de te poser."  
  
"- en fait non. Désolés."  
  
Elle me souria et me dit :  
  
"- quelque chose te tracasse ?"  
  
"- non je suis fatiguée, c'est tout."  
  
"- je veux bien te croire, mais attend encore un peu pour te plaindre."  
  
"- Toi tu sais comment remonter le moral. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de dérèglements hormonaux sinon tu m'aurais mise en dépression."  
  
Elle me donna une petit frappe sur l'épaule.  
  
"-C'est toi qui nous foutra le cafard avec ton joli bébé. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?"  
  
"- je vais le découvrir cette après midi."  
  
"- il ne pourra être que magnifique."  
  
"- Ah oui ?"  
  
"- opération simple: mère jolie + père sexy = enfant magnifique."  
  
Je rigolai. J'adorai cette opération. Je n'ai jamais dit qui était le père mais mes collègues avaient sauté à la conclusion et je n'avais jamais nié.  
  
CARTER  
  
Nous étions au mois de janvier, le temps était glacial.  
  
J'attendais susan. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me rapporterait mes médicaments. J'avait quelques spasmes et ces médicaments n'empêchaient que ça devienne trop brutal.  
  
J'appelai Susan mais il n'y eu pas de réponses.  
  
Je décidai de me rendre au County en taxi.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le parking des ambulances.  
  
ABBY  
  
"- alors vous vous êtes décidée à savoir le sexe du bébé ?"  
  
"- oui je veux le connaître."  
  
"- allons y. soulevez votre tee-shirt abby."  
  
Elle mit en route l'appareil et je découvris à nouveau mon bébé.  
  
"- tout ma l'air parfait. Son rythme cardiaque est normal, la physionomie est normal également et on peut voir que c'est...."  
  
"- un garçon c'est ça ?"  
  
"- oui, c'est un garçon."  
  
Elle enleva le gel de mon ventre et me tendit une photo de l'échographie.  
  
CARTER  
  
Je me dirigeai vers les admissions. Ca me faisait bizarre de revenir ici après 3 mois d'absence.  
  
"- salut Jerry."  
  
"-hé docteur carter ! Ca va pas fort on dirait!"  
  
"- non ça peut aller" mentis-je. "Susan est dans le coin ?"  
  
"- il me semble bien qu'elle est en plein trauma."  
  
"- ok ne la dérange pas! Dit lui simplement que je suis là. Je vais l'attendre dans la salle de repos. Ok ?"  
  
"- pas de problème"  
  
J'entrai dans la salle de repos effrayé à l'idée de pouvoir tombé nez a nez avec Abby.  
  
SUSAN  
  
"montez le toute de suite" cria Elisabeth.  
  
Je suivis le brancard des yeux et me dirigea aux admissions.  
  
"- docteur Lewis, il y a Carter pour vous.  
  
"- au téléphone ?"  
  
- non dans la salle de repos. Il a pas l'air dans son assiette. Moi je le serais après 3 mois de vacances.'  
  
Je le regardai méchamment et il détourna son regard comme un petit enfant. J'allai chercher Carter.  
  
Il était couché sur le sofa et me semblait dormir mais quand il m'entendit marcher dans la salle, il se réveilla et s'assit.  
  
"- je suis désolé, j'avais oublié de te téléphone pour te dire que je ne pouvais pas passer hier soir.  
  
"-oublié ?"  
  
"-oui c'était plein à craquer ici et Weaver a voulu que je reste."  
  
"- tu devais me ramener ma prescription"  
  
"-Oh mon dieu ! tu n'as plus de médicaments ?"  
  
"- non, . je serais bien aller moi même mais tu as pris la prescription ?"  
  
"- tu as de la fièvre ?"  
  
"- non juste quelques tournis.. Mais ça peut aller."  
  
"- je ne crois pas qu'on ai ça en réserve, faut que j'aille voir à la pharmacie centrale. Tu restes là, je reviens."  
  
"- je peux aller la prendre moi-même. Je n'aime pas trop resté là."  
  
"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas à l'étage."  
  
"- où est elle ?"  
  
"- elle a pris sa pause, allez, restes là je reviens."  
  
"- Ok."  
  
Il se recoucha sur le sofa et je partis.  
  
CARTER.  
  
J'avais dormis des dizaines de fois sur ce canapé sans sentir aucune gène. Et aujourd'hui j'avais peur qu'on puisse m'y voir. Je fermai les yeux et à ce moment là, Kerry ouvrit la porte, je me redressai.  
  
"- Kerry."  
  
"- bonjour Docteur Carter. Vous vouliez me voir John ?"  
  
"- non non, je viens juste renouveler ma prescription."  
  
"-vous n'allez plus a la Pitier ?"  
  
"- si d'habitude, mais là je ne pouvais pas."  
  
"- sinon ça va ?"  
  
"- Ca peut aller."  
  
"- le traitement fonctionne ?"  
  
"- Ca marchait au début mais maintenant, ça ne me fait plus d'effets."  
  
"- vous êtes à un stade élevé ?"  
  
"- non, j'ai des crises mais il n'ont eu aucune conséquences pour l'instant."  
  
Chuny entra dans la salle et dit "Dr Weaver un AVP arrive. Oh salut Carter."  
  
Elle ferma la porte après m'avoir sourit, Kerry fit de même. Je soufflai et attendis de nouveau Susan.  
  
ABBY.  
  
J'étais sur le toit, la photo de mon bébé dans la main. C'était bizarre comme sensation. J'était heureuse et pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas angoissée par ce qui pouvait arriver.  
  
Je voulais juste savoir ce qui arriverait pour lui. J'espérais tellement de choses pour lui. Et je me demandé si j'avais le droit de le garder pour moi. C'était injuste pour mon fils et pour son père mais je savais pas si je serais capable de le dire à Carter. J'avais déjà essayé de lui téléphoner mais à chaque fois, j'espérais qu'il ne réponde pas.  
  
SUSAN  
  
Je rentrai de nouveau dans la salle de repos. Carter regardait son ancien casier avec intérêt.  
  
"- il est bien J. Feebs ?"  
  
"- elle est bien, elle s'appelle Johanna. Pourquoi ?"  
  
"- comme ça, c'est intéressant de voir par qui on est remplacé."  
  
"- elle n'a pas réussi à faire partir le vide causé par ton absence."  
  
"- bien heureux de le savoir."  
  
"- tiens voilà tes médicaments, je t'appelle un taxi pour rentrer."  
  
On sortit de la salle, je composai le numéro et vue Abby arrivée face à nous.  
  
Elle avait la tête baissée, je regardai Carter, il ne bougait plus. Il était en état de choc.  
  
Elle mit quelque chose dans une enveloppe, leva la tête et resta tétanisée. 


	9. face à face

ABBY  
  
Je crois bien mettre arrêtée de respirer et que mon coeur a cessé de battre. Il était face à moi encore plus surpris que je ne l'étais. Il s'appuya  
  
sur le guichet. J'ouvris la bouche mais les mots ne sortirent pas. Il remonta son regard resté jusque là sur mon ventre.  
  
- Salut  
  
Respire Abby.  
  
- salut  
  
Susan raccrocha le téléphone et dit à Carter " tu leur téléphoneras toi. Je vous laisse"  
  
Carter la regarda partir je pris mon temps pour l'observer. Il avait le teint pâle, semblait avoir maigris et avait de grosses cernes.  
  
- je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle  
  
- je croyais que tu rentrais de pause.  
  
- c'est le cas.  
  
Je lui fit signe d'attendre quelques minutes, j'allai demander mon après midi à Kerry en feintant des douleurs. Elle m'avait conseillée d'aller dormir et de me reposer jusqu'à demain matin.  
  
Je retournai à l'accueil, Carter était assis.  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
je crois que cette nouvelle l'avait assommé. Alors qu'il ne savait pas concrètement si c'était son enfant ou pas.  
  
- oui je pense.  
  
- tu veux qu'on aille parler de tout ça ?  
  
- je crois que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.  
  
- si tu ne veux pas savoir, c'est ton droit.  
  
- non je veux savoir.  
  
CARTER  
  
Ma tête tournait incroyablement, je me sentais mal d'un coup. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir le temps d'une conversation mais je ne pouvais pas ignorer ça. Je voulais tout savoir.  
  
- tu veux qu'on aille manger ?  
  
je regardai ma montre il n'était que 10h00  
  
- je ne dit pas non à un café  
  
- bien  
  
elle se retourna et alla chercher ses affaires. Il fallait que je trouve la force de me lever. Je fit une tentative lorsque Abby parla à Chuny. Et elle fut concluante.  
  
L'endroit était tranquille, je la regardait dans les yeux, elle était belle, toujours aussi belle. La serveuse vint nous voir.  
  
- bonjour. Que puis-je vous servir ?  
  
- pour moi un café .. Pour toi ?  
  
- une tarte au pomme et un jus d'orange.  
  
Elle repartit nous laissant discuter.  
  
- je voulais te le dire, je t'ai téléphoné mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponses.  
  
- tu n'as jamais laissé de message.  
  
- c'est vrai. Tu veux savoir ?  
  
- Je n'attend que ça.  
  
- je suis enceinte de 4 mois. Je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte lors de notre rupture... Tu veux savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ?  
  
je hochai la tête, impossible de sortir un seul mot.  
  
- C'est un garçon.  
  
Elle sortit une enveloppe de son sac, l'ouvrit et en sortit une échographie qu'elle me présenta.  
  
ABBY  
  
Il tenait la photo dans ces mains, il fit un sourire en coin, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
- et tout va bien ?  
  
- oui tout va bien. Il est en très bonne santé.  
  
- c'est bien.  
  
Nos commandes arrivèrent . Il prit son café trop vite et le reversa sur ses jambes. Il cria légèrement je lui tendis un dizaine de serviettes.  
  
Je souriais et lui demandai si ça allait. Il me dit que ça allait mieux. Et il alla aux toilettes.  
  
CARTER  
  
Ma tête tournait, la fièvre était bien là cette fois-ci. Je fouillai dans ma poche et pris mes médicaments. Me passai de l'eau sur le visage. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle pensait de moi en ce moment. Je m'étais montré froid. Pourtan... Pourtant... qu'est ce que je pouvais bien penser de tout ça?  
  
ABBY  
  
Il revint vers moi et dit  
  
- tu as fini ton gâteau ? dit- il étonné.  
  
- oui  
  
- ça ne te dérange pas si on continue cette conversation chez moi ?  
  
- non ça ne me gène pas.  
  
On sortit directement et il appela un taxi  
  
- on peut prendre le métro, je m'en sens encore capable.  
  
- oui, mais un taxi c'est beaucoup mieux.  
  
- je ne me plains pas encore.  
  
- c'est pour éviter que tu ne commences.  
  
Je souriais mais je savais bien que le taxi l'arrangeais lui. J'avais vu Susan composait le numéro de la compagnie de taxis. On arriva chez lui, son appart était toujours clean, il s'excusa pour aller se changer.  
  
Je regardai autour de moi et allai dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et j'en profitai pour regarder ce coin là, aussi . je vis immédiatement un stock de médicaments non dissimulé sur le buffet. Plusieurs boites de médicaments permettant de se calmer. Depuis quand Carter était il nerveux ? je pris un verre juste au moment ou il revint dans la cuisine. Il se doutait sûrement de ma découverte, il posa d'ailleurs un autre paquet sur le tas.  
  
- c'est quoi ?  
  
- mes médicaments.  
  
J'avais vu qu'ils lui avaient bel et bien été prescripts  
  
- ils te servent à quoi ?  
  
- des fois, je me demande.  
  
- Carter ?  
  
- pour calmer des troubles neurologiques. J'ai une maladie neurologique assez rare. - quoi ?  
  
j'étais choqué.  
  
- on m'a diagnostiqué ça il y a 5 mois.  
  
- tu ne me l'as pas dit ? pourquoi préfères-tu vivre ça tout seul ?  
  
- je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. On m'a dit que c'était une maladie rare, je ne la connaissais que très peu moi-même. La cure préventive ne permet que de ralentire le processus de la maladie c'est tout.  
  
- tu as préféré que je me fasse du sang d'encre pour toi plutôt que me le dire.  
  
- tu t'en aurais fait dans les 2 cas.  
  
Il baissa la tête, la secoua et dit.  
  
- je voulais qu'on arrête de se voir.  
  
- bien, tu t'ais dit, j'ai justement une maladie, je vais pouvoir rompre  
  
- non, non... je ne voulais pas te faire perdre ton temps.  
  
- mon temps ? c'est vrai que sinon tu m'aurais fais perdre du temps ces 4 derniers mois.  
  
- Abby pourquoi aurai-je été obligé de te faire subire cette maladie?  
  
- tu as préféré me faire croire que tu étais toxico ?  
  
- c'est toi qui a voulu voir ça. Tu en a tiré les conclusions toi même.  
  
- tu voulais que je devine que tu étais malade ? parce que tu décides de ne rien me dire, je dois trouver ça normal ?  
  
- tu sais quoi, tout était beaucoup mieux avant.  
  
Il partit téléphoner et quant il revint, il me dit :  
  
- le taxi viendra dans quelque minutes.  
  
- bien.  
  
- Oublie moi, ta vie sera beaucoup mieux.  
  
- je te rappelle que je suis enceinte de toi. Que je porte ton fils tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? ton père ne veux pas te connaître ?  
  
ma colère était extrême.  
  
- Abby tu lui dira ce que tu voudras. tu pourras lui dire que j'était un connard si tu veux.  
  
- tu ne veux rien savoir de lui ? ..  
  
Une pause se marqua .. Il ne disait plus rien.  
  
- qui sait dans quelle état je serai dans quelques mois.. ou même si je serai encore là ?  
  
- elle est curable ta maladie non ?  
  
- non.  
  
C'était froid. Mon sang s'était glacé.  
  
- tu ne vas pas en mourir n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Si probablement.  
  
On entendit un klaxon dehors.  
  
- ton taxi est là.  
  
- tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.  
  
- faire quoi ? ça fait 3 mois qu'on est séparé. Tu ne t'en ai pas remise ? - tu sais, tu n'es qu'un connard.  
  
- je le sais.  
  
je le regardai. Il ne paraissait pas blessé. Tandis que mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, je me dirigeai vers le taxi. 


	10. loin de mon imagination

CARTER.  
  
J'étais le plus bel enfoiré que la Terre n'est jamais portée. Je refusais d'autant plus qu'elle ne me voit comme ça en étant enceinte. Je m'assis et commençai à réfléchir et à me dire que j'allais vivre tout ça seul. Et qu'elle ne devait pas vivre ça toute seule. Elle portait mon fils, dans 5 mois j'allai devenir père. J'avais imaginé ça de nombreuse fois mais ça ne s'était jamais déroulé comme ça dans ma tête.  
  
SUSAN  
  
- Carter t'es où ?  
  
- ici  
  
il était allongé sur le canapé.  
  
- tu ne m'as pas entendu entrer ?  
  
- non je n'ai pas prêté attention.  
  
- alors tu me racontes ?  
  
- je me suis fais le film de notre discution des dizaine de fois sans jamais savoir pourquoi j'avais réagi comme ça. Elle est enceinte. Le seul truc qu'elle me demandait, était de la soutenir. Et moi je n'ai fait que l'enfoncer davantage. J'ai rêvé de cette discution mais celle-ci n'a même pas put frôler mon imagination.  
  
- tu veux me dire que t'as tout foiré  
  
- absolument tout. Rend moi un service Susan.  
  
- quoi ?  
  
- fous moi une claque !  
  
- quoi ???  
  
- c'est tout ce que je mérite.  
  
- vous avez parlé du bébé ?  
  
- oui est de son fabuleux destin aussi.  
  
- carter tu as des chances d'être encore là pour sa naissance. Cà n'est que dans 5 mois.  
  
- et la vie de mon enfant s'arrêtera là ?  
  
- tu lui as dit quoi ?  
  
- que je ne voulais rien savoir et qu'il valait mieux comme ça.  
  
- tu lui a dit que tu souffres ?  
  
- je lui ai dit que j'étais malade.  
  
- je vais lui dire que tu délirais !  
  
- je veux qu'elle sorte, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre. et s'il fallait que je sois un gros salaud pour qu'elle comprenne ça, j'ai été enchanté de le faire.  
  
- elle va croire que tu te fiches du bébé.  
  
- je l'aime déjà cet enfant, j'aurais voulu être là pour lui mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Je ne serai qu'un boulé pour elle.  
  
- un boulé malade et qui veux finir ses jours sans personne avec une ex qu'il aime toujours et qui le prend pour un enfoiré. Un gosse qui dira que son beau-père est beaucoup mieux que son vrai père vu que lui ne les abandonne pas !  
  
- ça me convient.  
  
Elle s'approcha et me donna une claque.  
  
- tu me la demandais, maintenant tu la mérites.  
  
- c'est tout ce que je demandais.  
  
1 mois plus tard.  
  
SUSAN  
  
J'avais fini, je remplissais les derniers dossiers avant de partir. Abby arriva accompagnée d'un homme séduisant qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie.  
  
- je te laisse ça ma fait plaisir de t'accompagner. Tu finis quand ?  
  
- vers 19h mais c'est pas la peine de venir, je peux rentrer toute seule.  
  
- si j'insiste, je viendrais.  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et lui donna un baiser sur la joue. Je voyais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en faire beaucoup plus. Il partit. Elle se dirigea vers moi et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche se servant d'une autre pour y mettre ses pieds.  
  
- c'était qui ?  
  
- Michael mon voisin, nouveau voisin.. Mignon hein ?  
  
- oui pas mal. Tu sors avec lui ?  
  
- tu sais sortir dans mon état, c'est bien dur. Mais si je le voulais, je pense qu'il accepterait. En plus il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ma grossesse. Il adore les gosses.  
  
- il en a ?  
  
- oui un petit garçon de 4 ans.  
  
- tu cherches un petit ami ou un père pour ton fils ?  
  
- je peux faire d'une pierre 2 coups.  
  
- oui tu peux.  
  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a ? je croyais que tu allais me dire que ce n'était pas bien !  
  
- pourquoi ça le serai ?  
  
- c'est Carter le père blabla... Je pensais que serais plus ou moins dans cet état d'esprit.  
  
- je ne me mêlerais pas de ce qui me concerne pas.  
  
- t'as bien raison.  
  
- je doit y aller, bon service abby bye.  
  
-bye.  
  
CARTER  
  
C'était flou. Je me remis en tête que j'étais chez moi, on devait être l'après midi, mais je ne suis pas dans mon lit. où suis-je ? Il faut que j'essaie d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je n'y arrive pas, ma tête tourne. Je vais respirer fort et tout ira mieux.  
  
- Carter ? qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? tu m'entends ?  
  
j'ouvris enfin les yeux, les secousses que m'infligait Susan avaient réussi à me faire, faire ce que j'essayais depuis 30 minutes. J'était sur le sol de ma chambre.  
  
- Susan ?  
  
- que fais-tu par terre, tu es tombé ? t'as eu un malaise ?  
  
- je ne me souviens pas.  
  
- c'est pas grave, viens, je t'aide à te mettre au lit.  
  
Elle m'aida à me relever et m'appuya sur ces épaules. Elle me fit enlever mon tee-shirt mouillé de transpiration et m'en donna un autre moins.  
  
- tu as pris tes médicaments ?  
  
- je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir.  
  
- je vais les compter pour voir. Reste bien allongé et tout ira mieux.  
  
Elle revint, me toucha le front et me tendit une gélule et un verre d'eau.  
  
SUSAN  
  
Il s'était endormi et avait une fièvre carabinée. Il semblait dormir très mal. Il poussait quelques soupirs et quelques mots. Je regardai ma montre, il était 17 heures. Ça faisait 4 heures que j'était là et que j'essayais de me faire croire que ça allait mieux qu'avant. Mais ça n'était pas la cas. Il respirait mal, et commençait à convulser. Il fallait que je reste calme. Mais je n'avais pas réussi à le faire, je pris le téléphone et appelai les ambulanciers. J'allai le rejoindre, il avait envi de vomir, je le mis sur le coté et c'est ce qu'il fit. J'essayais de le calmer sachant que l'intubation serait la meilleure solution. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent.  
  
- il faut absolument l'intuber, il est fiévreux et a commencé à convulser il y a 5 minutes mais il vient de se calmer.  
  
-ok  
  
ils firent tout ce qu'ils jugèrent bon de faire et décidèrent de le ramener au County.  
  
- il suit un traitement à la Pitié.  
  
- oui mais son état ne permet pas 5 pâtés de maison en plus.  
  
ABBY.  
  
Chuny me tendit les gants, et dit :  
  
- une ambulance arrivent !  
  
-merci !  
  
-tu semblais t'ennuyer et que tu manquais d'action. Alors te voilà servi.  
  
J'allai au parking des ambulances. Je vis Susan descendre de l'ambulance. Pratt me regarda vite fait, et d'un drôle d'air.  
  
- homme de 33 ans, John Carter, crise du à son état neuro. Il est fiévreux, déshydraté. Il a convulsé, il est intubé, constante stable mais inquiétante.  
  
Susan me regarda et secoua la tête.  
  
- c'est pas la peine Abby je vais demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'en charger.  
  
J'aurai voulu protester mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je restai tétanisée. Je regardai le brancard et je le vis pale et inconscient. On le mit en trauma 1.  
  
- Chuny tu veux venir nous aider.  
  
- bien sûr.  
  
Je restai tout de même. Et je suis restée comme ça près de lui près d'1 heure. Et après tout ce temps qui me parut extrêmement long, il ouvrit les yeux.  
  
- Susan il se réveille.  
  
Elle vint me rejoindre, s'approcha de lui alors que moi je restai en retrait.  
  
- n'essaie pas de parler, on t'a intubé. Je vais te le retirer, alors respire un bon coup.  
  
Et elle le lui retira.  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
il secoua légèrement la tête.  
  
- où je suis ?  
  
il ne m'avait pas remarqué, je décidai de partir avant que ça ne soit le cas.  
  
encore une fois merci à Audrey pour ses encouragements et pour sa correction. 


	11. peut être plus tard

CARTER  
  
- je suis désolé.  
  
-pourquoi le County? Mon état n'était pas si critique !  
  
- qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu étais inconscient toi ! j'ai eu peur, les ambulanciers ne m'ont pas laissé le choix !  
  
- bien, bien ... tout le monde est au courant maintenant ! je suis sûr qu'elle était là, elle aussi.  
  
- oui, tu lui a fait une peur bleue !  
  
- c'est de ta faute, tu m'a ramené ici ! je me sens beaucoup mieux. Où sont mes affaires ?  
  
- je sais que tu es énervé mais je ne voudrais pas que tu sortes contre avis médical.  
  
- mon avis médicale me dit que j'en suis capable et je vais l'écouter !  
  
je me levai, enlevai ma perf' et cherchai mon sac d'habits, Susan me le tendit.  
  
- merci.  
  
- Carter, réfléchis .  
  
- Susan, je t'en pris, tu sais comme moi que c'est pas une nuit ici qui va m'aider. Et si tu trouves ça trop dur, arrête je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- j'ai paniqué Carter, je n'avais pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu aurais pu mourir.  
  
- je sais, je m'en rend compte. Peut être que je t'en serais reconnaissant mais pour l'instant j'ai envie de partir.  
  
Susan se retourna, je m'habillai et je tirai le rideau. Elle me regarda soupira et dit enfin:  
  
- je viendrai plus tard.  
  
-ok, .. A plus tard alors.  
  
ABBY  
  
Michael me parlait de plein de choses mais je n'en écoutais aucune. Je signais quelques dossiers aux admissions et cherchais mon badge.  
  
Je fouillai dans mon sac et quand je me redressai et je vis Carter face à moi. Il disait :  
  
- Jerry passe moi mon dossier.  
  
- Ca va mieux ? heu, je ne suis pas autorisé à faire ça.  
  
il le regarda dans les yeux et Jerry soupira et lui donna.  
  
- tu veux alle manger quelques chose ?  
  
Michael me toucha l'épaule pour obtenir mon attention.  
  
- non j'ai pas vraiment faim.  
  
- c'est bien la première fois que je t'entends dire ça.  
  
Il toucha mon ventre et ajouta :  
  
-il n'a pas faim le p'tit gars ?  
  
je ne répondis pas. Carter rendit son dossier et me regarda. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait faire semblant de ne rien ressentir mais à ce moment là il n'y arriva pas.  
  
Il s'approcha comme s'il comptait me parler mais il partit en direction de la porte.  
  
- carter !  
  
il se retourna, Michael ne semblait pas comprendre.  
  
- comment rentres tu ?  
  
- je vais prendre le métro ou m'appeler un taxi.  
  
- dois-je te rappeler comment tu es arrivé ici ? et combien de temps tu étais inconscient pour que tu te rendes compte que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de partir maintenant ?  
  
- ne te mêle pas de ça ! je me sens bien, j'arrive à m'occuper de moi !  
  
- tu crois que je ne suis pas concernée ?  
  
- ça ne te concerne pas, non.  
  
On était pas agressif, nos phrases n'étaient pas aimables mais nous les disions sans nous montrer trop agressif.  
  
- si je fais une crise d'anxiété à cause de toi on en reparlera.  
  
Il sera sa mâchoire me regarda regarder Michael, il soupira avant de dire :  
  
- je vais rentrer maintenant, à moins que tu veuilles m'enfoncer encore plus bas que je ne le suis déjà ?  
  
- vas y, je ne te retiens pas, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir.  
  
Il se retourna et commença à marcher avant de disparaître au coin de la rue.  
  
- un ami ? si c'est le cas il est étrange.  
  
- je vais pointer, attend moi je reviens.  
  
Il fallait que je me remette de mes émotion, et je le laissai avec sa question en suspend.  
  
CARTER.  
  
J'étais chez moi, je trouvais que mon apart sentait le renfermé et malgré l'heure et la température, j'ouvris la quasi-totalité de mes fenêtre. Je pris une chaise et m'installai juste devant la grande fenêtre du salon. Il neigeait sur Chicago, les flocons étaient déjà denses, et une tempête se préparait. Tout semblait tellement mieux maintenant, si simple.  
  
J'étais chez moi, seul. Aucun bruit dans mon appartement, seul quelques bruits de voiture se faisaient entendre. J'aurais voulu mourir maintenant. loin de tout et de tout le monde.  
  
C'est étrange de souhaiter sa mort. Alors que jamais je ne me sentirais capable de mettre fin a mes jours. Mon stade de maladie n'était pas si critique mais le problème est que je ne voulais pas connaître pire.  
  
Je fermais les yeux, et des dizaines d'images se bousculairent dans ma tête, j'essayais de trouver les moments forts de ma vie.  
  
Tout d'abord il y avait la mort de Bobby, après il aurait sûrement mon entrée en Fac de médecine contre l'avis de mes parents. Mon premier jour au County puis ensuite quoi ? toutes ces années sont passées trop vite. Il y a eu mon agression, suivie de la mort de Lucie, mon problème de drogue, la mort de mes deux grands-parents..  
  
Et maintenant je n'aurai plus de moment comme cela a ajouter .. Des moments qui en finalité ne sont pas remplis de bonheur. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.  
  
- tu vas attrapé froid si tu continues !  
  
- je me sens bien mieux ici.  
  
- que fais tu ?  
  
- je réfléchis.  
  
- sur quoi ?  
  
- je cherche des moment de pure bonheur tu en as toi des moment de pure bonheur Susan ?  
  
- oui surement..., quand Suzy et moi étions toutes seules et que j'ai remarqué que je l'aimais tant que je pouvais l'adopter.  
  
- il m'a l'air pas mal.  
  
- pourquoi tu me demandes ?  
  
- je ne trouve pas les miens.  
  
- tu ne les cherches pas, tu as failli demander en mariage Abby mais tu as fais marche arrière !. elle te dit que tu vas être père et là aussi tu devrais te satisfaire mais tu as tout gâché.  
  
- c'est vrai qu'en y pensant je n'ai pas agis correctement. J'y réfléchis sans arrêt et je me dis que ce n'est pas possible. Mais je l'ai fait et c'est ainsi.  
  
- elle est enceinte de toi, crois tu qu'elle ne va pas te laisser le voir ?  
  
- c'est pas ça, j'ai tout foiré exprès pour qu'elle ne subisse pas ça. Je ne veux pas me contredire moi-même et revenir.  
  
- je crois qu'elle souffre de ton absence.  
  
- moi, il m'a semblé la voir épanouie.  
  
- je ai observé son regard quand tu étais dans ce lit d'hôpital. Carter fait quelque chose pour elle et pour toi.  
  
- c'est ça, elle attend déjà un bébé qui nécessite beaucoup d'attention je ne vais pas encore lui mettre ma maladie sur les épaules. Non . c'est bien comme c'est.  
  
-oui mais pour qui ?  
  
- pour nous.  
  
- tu échappes à ton moment de pur bonheur et tu enlèves la chance à Abby et à ton fils d'avoir le leur.  
  
Je souris, elle avait raison mais je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire.  
  
- je vais aller me coucher sur cette pensée.  
  
- tu veux que je restes ?  
  
- non, je me sens bien. Vas te reposer. 


	12. l'adieu

1 semaine plus tard  
  
SUSAN.  
  
Je toquai à la porte, c'est lui qui venu m'ouvrir.  
  
- heu salut, abby est là ?  
  
- oui entrez.  
  
Il me conduit vers elle. Puis retourna dans la cuisine.  
  
-salut.  
  
- Susan comment vas tu ?  
  
- je vais bien et toi ?  
  
- je me sens énorme, je veux qu'il vienne au monde.  
  
- ça ne va plus tarder.  
  
- oui, plus que quelques semaines  
  
- tu es avec lui ?  
  
- non pas vraiment. Il a essayé mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prête.  
  
Il se conduit comme un ange. Il fait attention à tout, c'est lui qui met la main sur mon ventre quand le bébé donne des coups.  
  
- je n'ai rien contre lui, tu le sais, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas celui qu'il te faut.  
  
- j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un qui me soutienne, et m'aide. Pour l'instant il est là et c'est l'essentiel. La semaine prochaine ma mère arrive elle a l'intention de faire tout ce qu'elle pourra pour sa fille et son future petit-fils. Et là j'aurais besoin d'aide.  
  
- je voulais faire une après-midi fille, ça te dit ? j'ai loué un film et j'ai du pop corn. - ça m'a l'air parfait.  
  
Michael entra dans sa chambre lui donna un tasse et dit :  
  
- je dois y aller, tu m'appelle si tu a besoin de moi.  
  
Il se pencha sur elle et lui fit un baiser sur la joue avant de partir.  
  
ABBY  
  
Je pleurais sans pouvoir me contrôler. Susan, quant à elle, me regardait en riant.  
  
- ha abby je ne te savais pas dans ta phase hormonale.  
  
- moi qui la croyais passée.  
  
- alors excuse moi d'avoir loué ce film.  
  
- je te pardonne.  
  
Je me calmai. Et nous restions la sans savoir quoi dire.  
  
- ta mère l'a prit comment ?  
  
- très bien .. Elle est heureuse d'être bientôt grand-mère. Il va être gâté, je le sens.  
  
- tu sais comment tu vas l'appeler ?  
  
-En fait, j'ai dans l'espoir que son père y mette son grain de sel.  
  
-alors il vas s'appeler Carter ?  
  
- S'il le veux bien-sur, je lui en veux d'avoir dit et fait tout ça mais il reste son enfant. De tout façon il ne peut pas s'appeler Lockhart ou Wynshenski, je ne veux pas moi-même le porter alors ! Tu sais il m'a fait un cadeau énorme au début je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais maintenant je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais c'est peut être mes hormones qui parlent.  
  
- tu sais je suis dans une drôle de position je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te fait subir ça alors que vous voulez simplement être ensemble ! mais d'un autre coté je sais qu'il fait ça par amour il ne veut pas que tu le vois malade.  
  
- j'ai vu des tas de personnes malades, et j'ai toujours été là pour les aider.  
  
- mais c'est différent. Abby je ferais tout pour qu'il comprenne que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour que ça marche. Mais toi tu dois te rendre compte de ce que ça peut être. Il est malade, tu es enceinte..  
  
- cela peut être les paroles d'une femme désepèrée mais je crois que j'ai besoin de lui.  
  
CARTER  
  
- non pourquoi je devrai rompre mes convictions maintenant ? je t'ai dis que je n'avait pas l'intention de faire ça !  
  
- c'est trop tard, elle vient.  
  
- Susan tu n'avais pas le droit de décider à ma place !  
  
- vous allez seulement parler, elle ne va rien te faire tu sais !  
  
- ça je le sais bien !  
  
- tu te sens bien, tu n'as pas d'excuses !  
  
- tu sais quoi, je vais le faire et tu seras responsable des conséquences.  
  
Elle vint dans le salon, me regarda et me sourit.  
  
- bien pas de problème. Je t'en pris ne soit pas.. comme tu l'a été la dernière fois.  
  
- je vais essayer.  
  
Elle quitta mon appartement. Il me fallait être calme et réussir à gérer à mon avantage la situation à venir. Elle toqua à la porte mais n'attendit pas que je lui dise d'entrer pour le faire.  
  
- Salut  
  
- salut, ca va ?  
  
- bien et toi ? dit-elle d'un air soucieuse.  
  
- Je vais bien. Assis-toi.  
  
- ok.  
  
-tu sais je vais être franc je ne voulais pas ce rendez vous. Je me sens mal à l'aise je ne sais pas quoi dire.  
  
- pour être franche, moi je désirais te voir, bien que je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose.  
  
- je veux bien qu'on se parle mais je ne veux pas de pitié dans ton regard.  
  
- tu n'aura pas de pitié de moi. Bien. Allons-y.  
  
- je t'écoute.  
  
- pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit. Même après notre rupture ?  
  
- je n'aurai pas supporté que tu endures ça juste pour ne pas que je sois seul.  
  
C'est la même chose avec ou sans toi !  
  
- alors pourquoi avoir choisis sans moi ?  
  
- je ne le veux pas. C'est tout.  
  
- Je te dérange tant que ça ?  
  
- reste de ton coté et oublie moi.  
  
- non. ..on ne représente rien pour toi ?  
  
- pourquoi ne veux-tu pas accepter ça ! que je te laisse vivre ta vie sans que tu vives la mienne. Si nous n'étions que séparés, tu me laisserais en me traitant de temps en temps de connard et de lâcheur .. Fait pareil !  
  
- continue et c'est ce que je vais faire.  
  
- construit lui une bonne vie, donne lui un vrai père, ai une vie normal !  
  
- je n'en avais pas avant, ça va pas changer parce que tu le souhaites !  
  
je ne la regardais pas dans les yeux, je n'en trouvais pas la force  
  
- ok et je dois dire quoi ? je sais que ce que tu veux c'est simplement un père pour le bébé. Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas revenir à mes cotés et surtout pas maintenant.  
  
- qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu crois que tu me dègoutes ? .que tu ne veuilles plus être avec moi tant pis mais laisse notre fils connaître son père.  
  
- je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Je t'en prie, laisse moi.  
  
- tu m'aimes encore ?  
  
- je ne veux pas répondre.  
  
- pour moi c'est une réponse.  
  
- les choses ont changé, si c'était différent, je le serais aussi.  
  
- bon .. haaaaa  
  
- qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
  
- j'ai eu une contraction.  
  
- là ça va ?  
  
- non j'ai mal.  
  
- viens on va aux urgences.  
  
- c'est pas toi qui as dit que tu ne voulais plus rien savoir ?  
  
- arrête tes conneries et viens !  
  
ABBY  
  
Il me prit la main, il ne me laissa pas le choix. Il prit la clé de sa voiture et m'aida à m'y installer. On arriva aux urgences obstétriques.  
  
- ça continue ?  
  
- oui.  
  
Il se présenta comme le docteur Carter, présenta mon état. En demandant qu'on s'occupe de moi en urgence. Il était très inquiet.  
  
- très bien je vais chercher le docteur.  
  
Elle partit et il me regarda en me demandant si ça allait mieux. Je répondis que oui et il fut soulagé.  
  
- Abby qu'avez-vous? expliquez moi !  
  
- j'ai eu quelques contractions mais c'est fini.  
  
- ça peut arriver au dernier trimestre mais on va faire une écho.  
  
Elle regarda vite fait Carter mais ne savait pas qu'il était avec moi.  
  
-Voulez-vous que je contacte quelqu'un ? Peut être l'homme qui vous a accompagné la dernière fois ?  
  
Carter me regarda, il était triste mais ne dit rien puis me dit le plus doucement qu'il puisse « adieu »  
  
Je secouai la tête je n'avais pas imaginé nos au-revoir ainsi. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas imaginé du tout notre rendez-vous ainsi. 


	13. mourir seul

2 semaines plus tard.  
  
SUSAN  
  
- tu veux manger quelque chose ?  
  
- non je n'ai pas fain du tout .  
  
- oui peut-être bien, mais ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu manger quelque chose.  
  
- quand j'aurai faim, je mangerai  
  
- je te laisse, j'ai une garde.  
  
Je le regardai allongé sur le canapé, regardant une émission culturelle. Il ne me semblait pas très bien, il était pâle et toussait beaucoup. Il avait du attraper le dernier virus dans les parages.  
  
- bonne journée. Me dit-il.  
  
- si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler.  
  
- ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un grand garçon.  
  
- je le sais.  
  
Et je franchis la porte.  
  
- salut Susan. Prête pour une journée chargée ?  
  
Me dit Abby qui se préparait à boire  
  
- qui te dit qu'elle va être chargée ?  
  
- ho c'est que tu n'as pas vu celle d'hier  
  
- espérons que le dictons "les jours se suivent mais ne se ressemble pas" est réel et applicable !  
  
- oui espérons.  
  
J'avais travaillé sans relâche, mais quand cette petite fille était venue avec de graves blessures et que je dus l'emmener en chirurgie où je dus expliquer des dizaine de fois la procédure à son père pour qu'il soit rassuré, ce fut la fin de ma journée normale.  
  
ABBY  
  
Je remplissais les derniers dossiers de Susan quand Frank me demanda :  
  
- où est le docteur Lewis ?  
  
- A l'étage.  
  
- Ok.  
  
Il reprit le téléphone.  
  
- le docteur Lewis n'est pas ici, je peux lui laisser un message? Bien sûr. Je n'avais pas remarqué que c'était vous docteur Carter. Oui je lui dirais.  
  
Je regardais le téléphone comme si c'était Carter lui même qui était là.  
  
- Il voulait quoi ?  
  
- Je sais pas. Il ne voulait pas laisser de message.  
  
J'attendais dans la salle de repos. J'étais assise sur le sofa et je caressais mon gros ventre. Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça sans penser un peu à lui.  
  
Quand il rentra tout a coup dans la salle à son tour. Je croyais sur le moment que c'était mon imagination.  
  
- hé Salut.  
  
Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'avait vu.  
  
- salut.  
  
Il était pâle, en sueur, désorienté, il était au bord d'une crise.  
  
- ça va ?  
  
- heu. Susan est là ?  
  
- non je ne crois pas l'avoir vu descendre.  
  
- Ok. Où était-elle alors ?  
  
- En chirurgie, mais je ne sais pas si elle y est encore. A ce que je sache elle n'a pas encore déjeuné. Et toi ?  
  
- Moi quoi ?  
  
- Tu as déjeuné ?  
  
Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils , il ne répondra pas a ma question.  
  
- je crois que je vais l'attendre ici. Ça te gène ?  
  
- non, fais comme si je n'étais pas là !  
  
- bien.  
  
J'étais vexée, il voyait que je me préoccupais, et lui semblait toujours vouloir s'éloigner de moi. La porte s'ouvrit, j'espérais que ce soit Susan pour qu'elle puisse faire la conversation. Mais ce fut Michael que je vis apparaître.  
  
- salut toi !  
  
me lança t'il sans prêter attention à Carter couché sur le sofa.  
  
- salut ! que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Frank m'a dit que tu étais là et que je pouvais t'y rejoindre.  
  
- Oui mais pourquoi ?  
  
- C'était pour te dire que la chambre est arrivée et que je l'avais réceptionnée, donc du coup je pourrais aussi l'installer si tu veux ?  
  
- Oui pourquoi pas. Tu veux les clés ?  
  
- Non, je les ai. Je dois aller chercher la moquette. Tu as décidé laquelle tu vas prendre ?  
  
- Michael je m'en fout, prend n'importe laquelle, ca n'est que de la moquette en fin de compte.  
  
- Ok ! j'ai vu aussi un gars sur la 3ème qui faisait de jolie plaque avec les prénoms dessus, ça te tente ?  
  
- Bien. Ok.  
  
- Pas de problème ma belle !  
  
Je me sentais gênée, il était très gentil, mais essayait trop de monter dans mon estime, et tout ça à côté de mon ex, et père de mon enfant ! Michael mit la main sur mon ventre et dit :  
  
- alors bonhomme ? vert ou bleu ? bleu ? t'es sûr? ok mon gars ça sera bleu.  
  
- Mike il ne parle pas encore !  
  
- Si, si, si il est intelligent comme sa mère.  
  
Je lui souris, il était clair qu'il voulait être plus que le gentil voisin pour moi et pour le bébé mais là je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer dans ces conditions.  
  
Carter se leva toujours avec une mauvaise mine. Michael lui sera la main, Carter ne broncha pas. Il lui sera aussi.  
  
- je ne vous avez même pas vu !  
  
- ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serai plus là.  
  
Michael ne comprit pas. Carter me regarda avec ses yeux cernés et dit :  
  
- Tu lui as choisi un nom ?  
  
- Oui, je suis au neuvième mois je te rappelle.  
  
- C'est vrai, bon je vous laisse.  
  
- je vais reprendre le boulot.  
  
- Il est pas commode lui !  
  
- Non, il n'est pas commode.  
  
- Il bosse ici ? je ne le vois pas souvent.  
  
- Non il bossait ici, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Il faut vraiment que je te laisse merci pour tout.  
  
- De rien à ce soir !  
  
Il sortit de la pièce.  
  
Quand je sortis à mon tour de la salle de repos, je vis Carter en train de marcher très lentement dans le couloir. Quand d'un coup il tomba.  
  
- Carter !!!!  
  
je courus vers lui.  
  
- tu m'entends ? Pratt un brancar tout suite !  
  
On le ramena en salle 1, il respirait mal son pouls était trop rapide, sa température trop élevée, mais ça ne semblait pas être une crise.  
  
Pratt demanda une prise de sang, et examen des sels. Carter était toujours inconscient mais ses constante étaient rétablies. Susan arriva et demanda tout suite :  
  
- que s'est il passé ?  
  
- Il s'est écroulé dans le couloir, sans faire de crise, ça lui arrive ?  
  
- Oui il ne mange pas bien, il est trop faible. Il est déjà tombé chez lui.  
  
Les résultats venaient de revenir, c'était la glycémie était basse.  
  
- je vais voir si je peux me procurer du glucose pour lui, sinon il va falloir que je le ramène tout les deux jours.  
  
- Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète ?!  
  
- Il me l'interdit, il refuse la pitié aussi, si je montre l'un des deux, il me demandera de partir comme il l'a fait pour toi !  
  
- Carter est bizarre, il a des nombreuses relations et juste parce qu'elles peuvent s'inquiéter pour lui, il veut les briser.  
  
- Oui c'est ce qu'il a fait avec toi.  
  
- Je ne représente pas plus pour lui que n'importe qui des ces anciennes relations.  
  
- Ça c'est qu'il essaie de te faire croire.  
  
- Il y arrive très bien alors. Tout à l'heure, je croyais qu'il allait montrer à Michael qu'il était le père mais non il n'a rien fait.  
  
- On dirait qu'il n'y prête pas attention, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Crois moi.  
  
Je regardai Carter couché dans ce lit avec un masque à oxygène et une perfusion dans le bras. Il semblait bien mieux qu'il ne l'était avant.  
  
- je sais que quand il se réveillera, il voudra partir. Il ne veut pas être hospitalisé et encore moins ici. Il le fait pour pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir. Il veut être seul sans te savoir inquiète pour lui.  
  
- Justement seul, ce n'est pas une façon de vivre.  
  
- Abby... il ne veut pas vivre seul, il veut bel est bien mourir seul.  
  
Je baissai le tête. Ca malheureusement, je le savais. 


	14. montre moi

Quelques heures plus tard. (narration)  
  
Carter se réveilla, dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait tant par coeur. Désormais il savait qu'il n'y serait plus jamais en tant que médecin. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'eau, de ses vêtements et il serait prêt a repartir comme si de rien n'était.  
  
CARTER  
  
Elle entra dans la salle, me regarda, je ne savais pas quoi faire sous se regard glaciale. Le patient du lit d'à coté commença a lui parler :  
  
- madame l'infirmière est ce que ma femme est arrivée ?  
  
Abby fit signe que non et lui dit que dès qu'elle serait là, elle la ferai venir. Elle vérifia sa perf'.  
  
- elle ne devrait plus tarder M. Dermott  
  
Elle passa à moi, regarda ma perf' sans même me regarder.  
  
- tu pourrais me l'enlever ?  
  
- Il faut que je demande à un médecin.  
  
- Abby.. Je t'en pris.  
  
- La dernière fois tu l'as fait tout seul pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
  
- Je te le demande c'est tout.  
  
- Si tu veux... Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça !  
  
- Quoi ? continuer quoi ? à mourir ?  
  
- A ne pas t'alimenter. Si c'est pour finir ici et me faire une frayeur c'est pas la peine !  
  
Je baissai les yeux. Je me rendais bien compte de la situation.  
  
- je suis désolé  
  
- j'espère pour toi sinon je t'aurais tué !  
  
- mets fin à mes souffrances je ne t'en voudrais pas !  
  
- Carter fais moi plaisir, ne m'oblige pas à le faire !  
  
Elle souriait pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps. Je l'aimais cette femme, j'en étais fou. Elle nettoya mes bras, mit un pansement, me dit que c'était bon mais que je devais quand même signer la feuille de sortie.  
  
- je te remercie.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers la porte mais la question me trotter dans la tête, je ne pouvais partir sans le savoir.  
  
- comment tu vas l'appeler ?  
  
- Samuel.  
  
- Bien. C'est joli.  
  
ABBY  
  
Il avait l'air sincère, il sortit de la pièce et je dis à voix basse « Samuel Carter »  
  
Susan entra dans la pièce et dit :  
  
- Il est déjà debout lui ?  
  
- Il ne doit pas être bien loin, je viens tout juste de le libérer.  
  
- Je vais le ramener chez lui.  
  
- Susan ! dit lui que pour m'empêcher de faire quelque chose dont je n'ai pas envie, il va falloir qu'il accepte mon invitation a dîner ce soir, vous deux bien sûr.  
  
- Ok je lui dirais.  
  
SUSAN  
  
- Ca va ? tu as faim ?  
  
- Bof  
  
- Abby nous a invité à dîner.  
  
Il souffla à priori contraint et forcé d'accepter pour une raison que j'ignorais  
  
- je lui doit bien ça, c'est ça ?  
  
- Oui va te préparer !  
  
Carter sortit de sa chambre, il avait mis un jean qui lui allait à la perfection et un gros pull pour affronter le vent glaciale.  
  
- Carter, .. Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
- pose j'y répondrai ou pas.  
  
- Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Ça, c'est très clair au moins.  
  
- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne le serait pas ?  
  
- T'as pas tord.  
  
- Bon promets moi un truc, si je te dit qu'on rentre, on rentrera dans les minutes qui suivent.  
  
- Promis.  
  
CARTER  
  
On toqua, la porte s'ouvrit très vite. Elle nous fit entrer et je tombai nez à nez avec Maggi. Abby me prit par la main, me ramena dans sa chambre.  
  
- excuse moi, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait venir.  
  
- Elle sait quelque chose ?  
  
- Elle sait que je suis enceinte, ça va lui suffire pour ne pas te lâcher la grappe.  
  
- Elle ne sait donc rien d'autre ?  
  
- Ça ne la concerne pas.  
  
- Elle m'en veut n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Oh que oui, elle va tout faire pour que tu réflèchisses et que tu reviennes. Si tu veux partir je te comprends !  
  
- Non je l'ai toujours affrontée, j'y arrivais avant, pourquoi pas maintenant ?  
  
- Si tu le dis !  
  
On se dirigea vers le salon. Maggi me regarda et dit :  
  
- vous avez une sale mine John  
  
- maman laisse le  
  
- non elle a raison j'ai une sale gueule.  
  
- Carter la fermes !  
  
On s'était mis à table. Maggi faisait référence au bébé sans vraiment en parler. Puis ensuite tout s'était calmé. On parlait de plus de chose sans que je me sente offensée ou même concernée. Mais j'avais tout de même mal à la tête, je me levai sans rien dire et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Abby où elle vint me rejoindre quelques temps après.  
  
- ça va ?  
  
- oui, j'ai un peu mal au crâne. Je peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?  
  
- oui bien sûr.  
  
- Tu devrais partir, ou mettre un plus gros pull.  
  
- Bien docteur.  
  
Elle enfila un pull. Et me souriait.  
  
- je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on conçoive un nous ou un truc qui pourrait y ressembler, mais ça me fait drôle. J'ai besoin d'une autre fin, tu comprends ?  
  
- quelle genre de fin ?  
  
- une fin ou je savais au moins que tu ne me quittes pas à cause de moi ou du bébé, mais seulement parce que tu l'as décidé.  
  
- C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait.  
  
- Alors embrasse moi !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Montre moi que tu m'aimes tout de même !  
  
- Je t'aime mais ça ne va pas t'aider.  
  
- Plus que tu ne le crois.  
  
- Pourquoi ne cherches-tu pas l'amour avec ton gentil voisin ?  
  
- Carter... parce que ce n'est pas lui que j'aime, c'est toi !  
  
- Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Abby tu ne pourras pas me dire que tu ne le regretteras pas.  
  
- Je t'en pris..  
  
Je l'embrassais, pas parce q'elle le voulait mais parce que moi j'en crevé d'envie.  
  
Nos lèvres s'entrelacèrent pendant quelques instants. Avant de stopper. J'ouvrais mes yeux.  
  
- on n'a pas d'avenir ensemble !  
  
- C'est toi qui le dit.  
  
- Oui. Et c'est ce que je pense.  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas d'espoir que je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir. 


	15. je te retrouve un peu

ABBY  
  
Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Il semblait plus pâle qu'avant.  
  
- je suis fatigué.  
  
- Tu veux t'allonger ?  
  
Il ferma les yeux, s'assis sur le lit. Je m'approchai de lui, touchai son front pour voir s' il avait de la fièvre.  
  
- je suis juste fatigué, promis.  
  
Il avait toujours les yeux fermés.  
  
- alors allonges- toi. Repose toi.  
  
Lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue. Je retournai dans la cuisine.  
  
- il s'est allongé.  
  
- Il se sent bien ? me demanda Susan  
  
- Il m'a dit qu'il était juste fatigué.  
  
- Il t'a dit qu'il voulait rester ?  
  
- S' il dort, je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'il reste ici.  
  
- Bon, je m'en vais s'il y a un seul problème, n'hésite pas appeler.  
  
- Bien, merci.  
  
Elle me serra dans ses bras, puis sourit à ma mère.  
  
Après le départ de Susan ma mère et moi parlions assise à table.  
  
- je ne crois pas avoir tout compris.  
  
- Compris quoi ?  
  
- Je te fais un bref résumé, alors tu me dis que tu es enceinte de John mais que lui ne veux plus avoir aucun contact avec toi. J'arrive cette après-midi, il y a un jeune homme qui fait la chambre du bébé, il se présente comme un bon ami, même très bon ami. Je me dis que tu sors avec lui. Puis en soirée John qui est là, il a une tout autre tête, vous essayez de faire comme si vous ne vous aimez plus mais ça saute aux yeux ! et bien qu'il ne soit plus avec toi, tu lui permets de rester et dormir dans ton lit ! ..C'est ça que je ne comprend pas !  
  
- Bon, Carter est bien le père du bébé, mais il n'est pas mon petit ami, Michael non plus d'ailleurs. Carter a des problème en ce moment et je me comporte comme une amie.  
  
- Tu es bien plus qu'une amie et tu le sais !  
  
- Y a pas de mal à ça.  
  
- Et s'il te fait à nouveau souffrir ? comme avant ?  
  
- Il ne le fera pas, il n'a déjà pas voulu le faire avant.  
  
- Mais concrètement il a quoi ?  
  
- Il m'a moi.  
  
- C'est pas ce que je voulais...  
  
Je n'écoutai pas la suite, je savais très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je rentrai dans ma chambre je le regardais dormir, il était paisible et je ne pus résister à me coucher à coté de lui.  
  
Je mis mes bras autours de lui et ma tête sur son épaule. En espérant me réveiller et voir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar.  
  
Au petit matin j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de très bonne humeur. Carter n'était déjà plus dans le lit. J'avais peur qu'il ne soit déjà parti.  
  
J'allai d'abord aux toilettes puis me rendis dans la salle à manger où ma mère me vit arriver et me fit un sourire.  
  
- Bien dormis ma puce ?  
  
- Très bien. Fis-je en regardant Carter. Et toi maman ?  
  
- Bien le canapé n'est pas génial mais je ne me vois pas dormir dans un lit de bébé ! dit-elle en plaisantant.  
  
- Et toi ? je m'approchai de lui.  
  
- Bien, bien.  
  
Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue.  
  
- Y a des vêtements à moi ici ?  
  
- Non j'ai tout donné à des oeuvres humanitaires !  
  
- Oh !!!  
  
Il était étonné mais ne dit rien j'aurais pu me débarrasser de ses affaires Et il n'aurait rien dit !  
  
- Il sont là où tu les a laissés Carter !  
  
- Je peux prendre une douche ?  
  
- Oui bien sûr !  
  
Il se leva, on était face à face, on se regarda intensément !  
  
- merci  
  
- ce n'est pas la première fois que tu prends une douche ici mais c'est la première fois que tu me remercie pour te laisser faire !  
  
- merci pour tout.  
  
Il me souriait et alla chercher des habits.  
  
- Ah oui, en effet, que de l'amitié.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
  
CARTER.  
  
Je n'arrivais plus à l'éloigner de moi. Et j'avait besoin d'elle moi aussi.  
  
L'eau coulait le long de mon dos et pour la première fois depuis un bout de temps, je me sentais vivre.  
  
J'oubliais tout mes malheurs, je restai là en pensant à elle et à mon bébé. Susan avait raison, il fallait que j'arrête de repousser le bonheur au jour suivant. Je sortis de la douche, pris une serviette et restai devant la glace un moment.  
  
J'avais toujours une tête de malade, mais pour une fois cela ne me faisait rien. Je pris ma boite de comprimé il ne m'en resté plus qu'un. Je l'avalai et jetai la boite. 


	16. l'homme de sa vie

ABBY  
  
Si l'on pouvait tout reprendre du début cela serai parfait. Moi, j'ai tout simplement tout pardonné.  
  
Comment pourrais-je me permettre de perdre du temps. De tout façon je savais que tout ce qu'il avait fait, partait d'un bon sentiment. J'entendis frapper à la porte.  
  
- Michael ?  
  
- Salut. Quoi ? pourquoi es-tu si étonné ?  
  
- euh, que fais-tu ici ?  
  
- Ben, je viens finir la chambre, je te l'avais dit hier  
  
- Non ça ira, j'ai pris mon congé maternité, je vais me débrouiller.  
  
- Tu te fous de moi ?  
  
- Non ! écoute je vais passer un peu de temps avec ma mère.  
  
Et à ce moment là, Carter sortit de la salle de bain. Il nous regarda mais ne dit rien, et alla rejoindre ma mère.  
  
- lui a le droit de profiter de ton congé et même de ta douche ?  
  
- c'est une crise de jalousie ça ?  
  
- pas vraiment je suis consterné.  
  
- Donc je n'ai pas le droit de passer du temps avec lui parce que tu es consterné ?  
  
- Fais ce qui te plait, maintenant tu peux me dire ... c'est lui le père ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- C'est bien, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'occuper ou même se préoccuper de toi et tu le laisse jouer au père maintenant ?  
  
- Michael, ce n'est pas contre toi. Je lui ai pardonné et j'espère que tu en fera autant avec moi.  
  
- Bien si c'est comme ça que tu veux que cela se passe.  
  
Il baissa la tête et partit.  
  
J'allai rejoindre ma mère et Carter. Il était couché en bas du lit, écoutait ma mère assise sur le fauteuil d'en face. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Je me couchai à coté de lui sans rien dire, les observant.  
  
En fait ma mère parlait de son mode de vie en solitaire avec son chien chez elle. Carter montrait beaucoup d'intérêt. Ma mère finissait en riant et dit « bon je vais aller faire du shopping pour mon futur petit fils ! » Elle quitta la chambre avec un grand sourire.  
  
- elle a l'air en pleine forme.  
  
- Elle est en pleine forme.  
  
Je le regardai un instant.  
  
- Et toi que veux tu faire ?  
  
- Je dois aller chez moi, pour récupérer quelques médicaments, sans ça je suis fini.  
  
- Susan en avait pris avec elle, ils sont dans la cuisine. Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de plus.  
  
- Elle est très prévoyante.  
  
- Ça doit être sont côté docteur.  
  
- Oui sûrement  
  
- Moi je te dis ce qu'on va faire. On va rester dans ce lit à regarder la télé et manger plein de trucs !  
  
- Le rêve de toute femme enceinte en clair.  
  
- Oui c'est à peu près ça, ne me dit pas que ça ne te tente pas ?!  
  
- Bon je peux être honnête ?  
  
- Cruel ou honnête ?  
  
- Non honnête.  
  
- Vas y !  
  
- Bon alors je ne veux pas un film nunuche que les femmes enceintes veulent regarder pour pleurer 3 heures encore après. Ensuite manger, je ne m'en sens pas capable mais si toi tu veux je veux bien te préparer quelque chose. Je crois que j'ai fini.  
  
- Voilà un avis honnête.  
  
- Tu veux quoi ?  
  
- Pour l'instant, toi, le lit et le film me suffiront.  
  
- Pas de problème.  
  
On avait choisit un film sans fin désastreuse. Puis on s'était couché, on ne disait rien.  
  
Je m'étais endormis, maintenant que j'étais réveillée, je profitais de ce moment.  
  
- Bien dormis ?  
  
Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il ne dormait pas.  
  
- oui je crois que je devais être fatiguée, je ne crois pas avoir regarder plus de 30 minutes du film.  
  
- Je crois que moi non plus.  
  
- Le bébé bouge beaucoup, il m'a réveillé, je crois qu'il commence a faire ses valises.  
  
- Ton médecin t'as dit que c'était pour quand ?  
  
- Dans la semaine à venir. D'où la présence de ma mère !  
  
- Je ne voyais pas ça aussi proche.  
  
- Oui tu seras bientôt papa. Tu vois, tu es toujours là.  
  
- C'est exact  
  
Il me regarda, prit une grande respiration et commença.  
  
- Abby, je sais que tout ce que j'ai fait était méchant, je ne me le pardonne pas mais cela t'a au moins permis d'avoir une grossesse plus ou moins normale. Tu aurais fait une dépression à la place de Susan !  
  
- je suis une femme forte..  
  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, je te connais par coeur, mais une femme enceinte non, ça m'était impossible. Je sais que je suis parti bien avant que je le sache mais je ne voulais pas que tu perdes ton temps, et je savais que je n'allais pas être moi même. Je devais prendre du temps pour comprendre et accepter. Ça fait près d'un an, et je ne suis même pas sûr que j'y suis parvenu.  
  
- Si tu essaie de me dire que tu comptes filer de nouveau, ce n'est même pas la peine de finir.  
  
Il secoua la tête.  
  
- au fond de toi Abby, que ressens-tu ?  
  
- pour toi ? Carter je t'aime, tu es un homme fantastique, adorable. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Tu comprends ça ? et si tu t'attendais à ce que je dise que tu me procures de la pitié, tu peux toujours attendre.  
  
- N'as-tu jamais penser ça de moi ?  
  
- Non de la pitié jamais,... de la tristesse, du désarroi oui mais pas de la pitié.  
  
- Tu sais avant j'avais peur qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble, puis j'avais peur de ce que tu pouvais ressentir en me voyant, que tu restes parce qu'on n'abandonne pas un homme mourrant.  
  
- Pour moi tu n'es pas un mourrant dont je dois avoir pitié. Je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, tu n'es pas un patient, tu es l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours, le père de mon enfant ! comment pourrais-je ressentir de la pitié ! te voilà rassuré ?  
  
- Me voilà rassuré.  
  
Il mit a nouveau sa tête sur le coussin et me donna un baiser sur le front.  
  
- je t'aime aussi.  
  
- Je le sais.  
  
- De quoi as-tu peur abby ?  
  
- Je crois.. Je crois que j'ai peur de vivre sans toi. J'ai réussi à le faire ces derniers temps mais cela ne sera pas pareil.  
  
- Cela ne le sera pas. J'aimerais tellement que tu n'éprouves pas de peine, que tu saches que je suis parti avec le coeur léger et cela sera le cas. Mais je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas, que tu sois forte ou pas.  
  
- Je ferai de mon mieux.  
  
Je n'avais plus peur pour le moment. Je voulais pleurer mais je refusais de pleurer en face de lui. Je voulais lui montrer que je serai forte.  
  
- on prend ce qui nous reste, on ne regarde pas ce qu'il ne nous reste plus.  
  
On resta allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, sans dormir, ni penser à ce qu'on aurait pu avoir si tout ça ne s'était pas passé. Il est et il restera ma plus belle amitié, ma plus belle relation, ma plus belle histoire d'amour.  
  
CARTER  
  
Quelques jours plus tard.  
  
C'était le matin, j'avais mal au crâne et j'avais probablement de la température. J'étais couché sur le canapé. La journée s'annonçait pénible mais je n'imaginais pas du tout la suite des évènements.  
  
- j'ai perdu les eaux !!!!!  
  
mon coeur sauta dans ma poitrine. J'allai la rejoindre en même temps que Maggie.  
  
- je vais appeler une ambulance ! dit Maggie.  
  
- Oh mon Dieu je vais avoir une contraction . .. Hahaaaaaaaaa  
  
- Chut, ma chérie. Sois tranquille tout va bien se passer.  
  
- Bien, je vais me concentrer sur autre chose.  
  
- Bien fais ça !  
  
- Tu as peur de quoi toi ?  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Tu m'avais dit que tu avais peur mais tu ne m'a pas dit de quoi tu as peur maintenant.  
  
- Je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Dans quelques temps, tu sera maman et toute cette galère sera finie.  
  
- Ca n'est pas le même topo que tu disais en tant que médecin à l'hôpital ?  
  
- Il vont arriver.  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Tu viens avec moi n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Je voudrais tellement mais je ne m'en sens pas capable !  
  
- Dis moi !  
  
- Dis moi quoi ?  
  
- Je veux savoir.  
  
Il pencha la tête. Il voyait que je ne le lâcherais pas.  
  
- j'ai peur de mourir seul. J'ai nourri ta curiosité.  
  
- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur.  
  
Ma mère nous regarda, elle n'était toujours pas au courant de la maladie de Carter et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne se sentait pas capable de m'accompagner en salle de travail.  
  
- je vais venir avec toi.  
  
Les ambulancier étaient arrivés, ne laissant pas un seconde, me bombardant de question.  
  
Carter monta avec moi dans l'ambulance. Ma mère pris un taxi. Il me tenait la main, je voyais bien qu'il n'allait pas bien et je priais de toutes mes forces qu'il n'ait pas de crise. On arriva au County et en moins de 5 minutes, on était en obstétrique.  
  
Helen était là et me demandait le temps entre les contractions.  
  
Je regardai Carter, il avait les yeux fermés et serrait sa mâchoire. Il avait de la fièvre il n'aurait même pas du entrer en salle de travail.  
  
Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient injectés de sang. Il baissa la tête.  
  
- ça va aller.  
  
Je ne savais pas s' il le disait pour moi ou pour lui.  
  
- Je viendrais vous voir après.  
  
Il me caressa la tête et je rentrai dans la salle. 


	17. la décision de susan

CARTER  
  
Je m'assis sur une chaise dans le couloir, la tête dans mes mains. «concentre toi Carter, tu vas bien, tu n'as pas mal au crâne ! » Malgré mes encouragements, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'étais en pleine crise, et n'avais aucun médicament sur moi. J'allais descendre aux urgences, ils allaient m'aider, en tout cas j'espère que j'arriverais à faire tout ça. Mais je me rendit compte que je n'arrivais même plus à rester assis sur cette chaise. J'entendis soudainement la voix de Susan.  
  
- Carter ? Carter ? trouvez moi un brancare ! Carter tu m'entends ?  
  
Oui je t'entends mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Puis d'un coup de je n'entendis plus rien.  
  
SUSAN  
  
- C'est Carter, je l'ai trouvé à l'étage ainsi il a du faire une crise, il n'a eu aucun mouvement. Il est inconscient, faites moi un test toxico je veux savoir s' il a pris ses médicaments.  
  
- il fibrile !  
  
- intube-le maintenant !  
  
- il a signé un refus de réanimation !  
  
- non, non, non il ne m'en a jamais parlé !  
  
- il est là !  
  
et j'avais ce dossier face à moi.  
  
- non pas question ! je vais l'intuber il ne peut pas faire ça !  
  
- Dr. Lewis vous n'avez aucun droit de faire ça !  
  
- Son fils va bientôt naître, d'ici quelques heures ! il ne veut pas ça !  
  
- C'est vous qui voyez !  
  
- C'est moi qui vois !  
  
Je l'intubait, je ne voulais pas que cela finisse ainsi et je suis sûre que lui non plus.  
  
ABBY  
  
Mon bébé était l'être le plus joli de la Terre. Il était enfin là dans mes bras. Ma mère n'arrêtait pas de me complimenter sur mon travail et sur la beauté de son petit-fils. L'infirmière me le prit, me disant qu'elle allait le laver et l'enregistrer.  
  
- c'est quoi le petit nom de ce bout de choux ?  
  
- Samuel, Johnathan, Carter.  
  
- Bien, viens Samuel on y va. Dis à bientôt à maman.  
  
Je le regardai partir, et j'espérais déjà qu'il revienne.  
  
- on va vous ramener dans votre chambre, Abby pour que vous vous reposiez un peu.  
  
Me dit Helen. Je regardai ma mère et lui demandai de trouver John.  
  
SUSAN  
  
J'étais face à lui en trauma. C'était le calme après la tempête. Il était inconscient mais stable. Pratt vint vers moi.  
  
- Vous croyez que c'était la meilleure solution ?  
  
- Que la mort? oui !  
  
- J'ai entendu les nouvelles et vous ?  
  
- Lesquelles ?  
  
- Son fils est né, il y a moins de 30 minutes, tout va bien.  
  
- Bien je vais aller lui annoncer alors.  
  
Je me dirigeai vers Carter, regardai ses constantes et je dis en espérant « ne nous lâche pas maintenant » c'était à la limite de la prière. J'étais devant la porte de la chambre d'Abby. Je cherchais les mots justes, lorsque Maggy vint à ma rencontre.  
  
- Bonjour Susan, vous venez voir Abby ? je vous préviens mon petit-fils n'est pas encore là.  
  
- Je m'en doutais, j'irais le voir un peu plus tard.  
  
- Vous avez vu Carter ?  
  
- Oui il est en bas. Mais il ne pourra pas venir tout de suite.  
  
- ah oui ?  
  
- Il est mal en point il est inconscient en ce moment.  
  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
  
Dit elle affolé.  
  
- je dois le dire à Abby, elle vous le dira peut être.  
  
- Bon je vous laisse seule avec elle.  
  
Je rentrai dans sa chambre et elle ouvra les yeux, je savais qu'elle ne mettrait pas plus que quelques secondes pour comprendre. 


	18. ici la peur n'est plus

ABBY  
  
J'ai tout compris lorsque j'ai vu sa tête, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Je commençais à m'en douter quand Carter ne se décidait pas a venir.  
  
- Que s'est il passé ?  
  
- Je suis monté et je l'ai vu sur le sol. Il a fait une crise. et malgrès sa volonté je l'ai réanimé. Il est en bas, sesconstantes sont stables mais je ne sais pas s'il vas pourvoir aller mieux. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que je croyais qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il voit son fils. Tu me comprends ?  
  
- Il avait signé un refus de réanimer ?  
  
- Oui moi aussi cela m'a étonné. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé.  
  
Elle soufflait un peu, elle devait être fatiguée.  
  
- Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'espère qu'il se réveille. Je ne demande pas que sa maladie disparaisse, je sais que cela ne sera jamais le cas. Je veux juste qu'il le voit.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Pendant le travail, j'ai pensé à tellement de choses. Je me suis rappelée à quel poins je ne voulais pas que Carter sache que j étais enceinte, je ne voulais même pas qu'il soit le père, il ne le méritait pas. Et avant dans cette salle, je me dit que c'était grâce à lui et que je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante. C'est tellement étrange.  
  
Je fermais les yeux, je sentis la main de Susan sur la mienne.  
  
- je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je souhaite de tout mon cour que ton souhait soit exaucé.  
  
CARTER  
  
« On se dit toujours demain, je m'y mettrais je ferai quelque chose de ma vie, moi j'ai repoussé ça tout les jours jusqu'à ce que mes jours finissent. J'ai accomplis certaines choses, et reculé sur beaucoup d'autres et tout ça pour arriver où je suis maintenant. C'est à dire nul part. j'ai prié pour des derniers adieux, et je m'en veux à présent de ne pas avoir tout donner pour seulement un dernier sourire de sa part, une dernière phrase qui part en soupire. Ici on remarque qu'on ne choisit rien, que nous somme pas maître de nous même. Si seulement j'avais été maître de moi même, je n'en serais pas là ».  
  
SUSAN  
  
De retour aux urgences, j'allai directement voir Carter.  
  
- il n'y a pas de changements. Me dit Pratt.  
  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il y en aura.  
  
J'aurais voulu être plus forte. Vouloir être optimiste, mais devant lui, je savais qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.  
  
- bip moi si son état change je vais ramener Abby ici.  
  
Pratt fit un léger signe de tête.  
  
Elle tenait dans ses mains son petit garçon, tout juste né, elle avait tellement de mal à se sentir heureuse.  
  
- Tu veux le voir ?  
  
- Oui on va aller le voir  
  
Elle se mit dans une chaise roulante et notre descente en ascenseur fut la plus silencieuse que je ne connus  
  
ABBY  
  
J'avais vu tellement de femmes dans de telles conditions qui venaient dire au-revoir à leur mari, ou parents. Je les trouvais si courageuse par rapport à moi. L'âme en peine, je rentrai enfin dans la salle. Je retenais toutes les larmes de mon corps pour pouvoir présenter mon fils à son père.  
  
- tu vois bébé, lui c'est ton père, et il le sera toujours. Malheureusement il ne pourra pas être avec nous. Il n'a plus la force pour continuer, ne lui en veut pas, il aura tout fait pour repousser l'échéance pour te voir. Et je suis sûre que là ou il ira, il te verra.  
  
Un bip retentit, le cardiogramme. Je le regardai, je voulais être forte, mais les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues. Je tendis le bébé à Susan. Les derniers moments seraient pour lui et moi. Je touchai son visage dans l'espérance de le voir ouvrir les yeux et me sourire, il ne le ferait pas mais je sais que c'est se qu'il aurait voulu aussi.  
  
- part tranquille,je suis là. Ne souffre plus,.. tu ne souffriras plus là bas.  
  
Les bip se rapprochaient de plus en plus, pour laissaient place a un bruit continue.  
  
- je t'aime.  
  
Je mis ma tête sur son torse et se fut nos derniers moments ensemble. L'homme de ma vie venait de partir dans un endroit ou il m'était impossible de le rattraper. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là, mais à un moment Susan était entrée pour arrêter le moniteur. Je la regardai et je m'écroulai dans ses bras. 


	19. épilogue

7 ANS plus Tard  
  
SAMUEL  
  
Ma mère est la plus gentille des mamans, aujourd'hui elle m'a offert le cadeau d'anniversaire que je voulais depuis longtemps.  
  
- maman, où vas-tu ?  
  
- je reviens bientôt mon chérie. Tata Susan va te surveiller, ne lui fait pas de misères.  
  
- promis.  
  
Je ne savais pas ou maman allait mais l'année dernière elle avait fait pareil.  
  
- Susan ?  
  
- Oui mon grand ?  
  
- pourquoi maman était triste lorsqu'elle est partie ?  
  
- Les souvenirs, que des souvenir, Samuel.  
  
- De papa ?  
  
Elle me regarda étonnée.  
  
- je croyais qu'elle ne t'en avais pas parlé.  
  
- Non mais si j'ai pas de papa, c'est que quelque chose s'est passé.  
  
- Tu as un papa, Samuel, il n'est juste plus là.  
  
- Je sais, c'est le monsieur sur la commode de maman ?  
  
- Oui c'est lui.  
  
- Pourquoi il n'est plus là ?  
  
- Tu doit en parler à ta maman, elle te racontera.  
  
Je recommençai à jouer. Jusqu'au soir lorsque maman et moi étions seul devant la télé.  
  
- maman ?  
  
- oui mon chérie ?  
  
- où est papa ?  
  
- .  
  
- j'ai un papa non ?  
  
- oui, mais ton papa est mort. Je sais, j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à parlé de lui.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
- C'est triste. Il me manque beaucoup surtout quand je te regarde. Tu es son portait.  
  
- Portrait ?  
  
- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.  
  
- Pourquoi il est mort ?  
  
- Il était malade.  
  
C'est bizarre de voir que maman était triste si triste.  
  
- pourquoi tu es si triste aujourd'hui maman ?  
  
- parce que ton papa est mort le jour de ton anniversaire, plutôt de ta naissance.  
  
- Il était comment ? il faisait quoi ?  
  
- Il était très gentil, .. J'ai des photos si tu veux le voir.  
  
- Tata Susan m'a dit que c'était le monsieur de la photo de ta chambre.  
  
- Oui, c'est lui. Et Carter c'était son nom à lui. Jonathan c'était son prénom.  
  
- C'est pour ça que je m'appelle Samuel Jonathan ?  
  
- Oui, est les cadeau que j'ai reçu, c'était marqué Jonathan carter ?  
  
- Lui c'est ton grand père ça fait un bout de temps qu'il ne t'a pas vu, il t'a vu bébé mais tu sais, rien n'est vraiment concret, ton grand père ne me connait que très peu, et vu que ton papa n'a pas pu être là pour te présenter, il n'y a eu qu'un coup de fil.  
  
- J'ai un grand père ?  
  
- Oui et une autre grand mère aussi.  
  
- Whoua !!!!  
  
- Allé mon chérie il va falloir aller au lit.  
  
- D'accord maman.  
  
Je me levai, regardai maman une dernière fois avant de partir et lui dit  
  
- je t'aime maman.  
  
- Moi aussi mon chérie je t'aime de tout mon coeur.  
  
Bien que papa n'était plus là, moi je savais que je l'aimais aussi. Et se soir là avant de dormir je lui ai parlé pour la première fois.  
  
« salut papa, moi c'est Samuel, je crois que tu sais qui je suis... »  
  
FIN  
  
je suis ouverte a tout commentaires et critiques. j'espère que la fanfic vous plut et que peut être me reviendra l'inspiration d'en écrire une autre. Merci 


End file.
